Danny in Jump City
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: What started as a summer vacation for Danny has now become a struggle to survive. He now has to ally himself with heroes to stand a chance of success. Danny PhantomTeen Titans crossover
1. Skulker's Attack

This may not be an original idea, but who cares? I've had this in my mind for a while, and decided to give it a try. I estimate the length at 12-15 chapters.

Giramon: I hope you get a lot of reviews.

Me: Thanks, Giramon! Enjoy the story!

Jump City had one of the highest crime rates in America. Strange things happened on a daily routine, from super-villains attacking to teenage heroes. And it was also the place where Jack and Maddie Fenton were spending their summer.

"So have you found anything?" asked Samantha Manson, Danny's best friend.

"Well, it appears some rumors are true." said Danny Fenton (A.K.A. Danny Phantom) "Yesterday, I fought about a dozen robots that were breaking into a bank, and I had to fight the Box Ghost again. Is having a few ghost-free days too much to ask?"

"You're going to have to make the best of It." said Sam. "Fortunately, we haven't had any ghost problems here."

"Should've guessed they were all after me. I've got a very bad feeling about this. My ghost-sense has gone off several times, though I haven't found any ghosts."

"Well, I got to go. My Dad wants me for something. See you later, Danny."

"Bye, Sam."

Danny sighed as he put up the phone. At least the cleaning was over. His dad had bought a broken-down house, thinking ghosts would reside there. Once they searched, the found out they were quite wrong, and so the cleaning began. It had taken nearly a week, but they were finally done.

Things had been very stressful over the past few months, despite learning a couple new ghost abilities. Jazz had apparently known his secret ever since he fought ever, since she showed no surprise when he told her after fighting Johnny 13.

Ever since he got here, he got brief glimpses of a group. The only one he could make out clearly was somebody who looked like a giant robot.

The only good thing that had happened in his life, though, was the fact that he was getting stronger, thanks to all the ghost-fighting. His parents didn't even notice a change, which was shocking, even by their standards.

"Danny, come in here!" said Jack. He was huge and weighed about 300 pounds. "I want to show you my latest invention, the Fenton Ghost Trapper. It uses bi-ectoplasm to create a bubble around ghosts that they can't break. It even works on humans. Want to see the demonstration? Of course you do. Fire it up, Maddie."

The ghost trapper looked much like a grenade launcher and the same principle probably applied. It aimed at a random piece of furniture, and after a few seconds, put a yellow bubble around it.

"With this new invention, we can finally capture a ghost for study." said Jack. "Now if I can only get the Fenton Finder fixed. For some reason, it always points to you as the ghost. Ah, well, I'll do that later."

Maddie stood beside Danny and both chuckled because the Fenton Finder was about 10 feet in front and he couldn't find it. Maddie had been noticing something different about her soon ever since he entered high school, though she didn't know what it was.

Danny tried to keep his cool, but he was worried like always because of his parents' new invention. It was astonishing that they had figured out about his ghost-hybrid status by now.

He shrugged and decided to go explore. After his parents making him promise he wouldn't stay out after dark, he went out. However, he had no idea what he was about to find…

Except for Cyborg, the Teen Titans slept. He was looking something up about a wanted criminal across the country. A few people had caught sightings of him in Jump City, and they were concerned that he might be working for Slade.

"Any luck yet?" asked Raven. She was half-demon and the most mysterious of the Titans. The only thing that was known was her birthplace, Azarath and the fact that she could invoke dark magic.

"There's little known about him, but he's blamed for repeated attacks all across Massachusetts." replied Cyborg. He was half-robot and incredibly strong, capable of bench-pressing up to 3 tons. "At least 30 people have been killed over the past 4 months."

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy had woken up by this time. Robin had no special powers, but was a martial arts expert and sort of a meta-human. Starfire was a Tameranian princess, and had at least 10 times the strength of a normal person. As for Beast Boy, he could turn into any animal. Unfortunately, he had been quiet ever since Terra's betrayal.

"What have you found out?" asked Robin.

"Not much, but this guy's pretty strong." said Cyborg. "Just a few days ago, he took out about a dozen of Slade's robots, so he may not be working for him as you suspected."

"Still, this could just be a diversion." said Robin.

"Do not worry, Friend Robin, we will get through this." said Starfire. (I don't know exactly how to do her voice, but bear with me here.) "We have beaten Slade before."

"I really don't think he's behind this." said Raven. "I sense a aura full of burden and fear around this mysterious newcomer."

"Maybe so, but we can't afford to take chances." said Robin. "We've got to figure out who he is, what he wants, and whether or not he is friend or foe."

"Robin, calm down!" said Beast Boy. "We know next to nothing about him, so don't expect to get all the information in a day. Changing the subject, I'm starving. I'm making Tofo!"

"No, we're not eating that junk!" said Cyborg. "We're eating real food!"

"Wait, friends!" said Starfire. "I shall cook a delicious Tameranian breakfast!"

"Actually, that would be lunch." said Raven. "It's past 12:00."

Starfire eventually decided to back off, as Cyborg and Beast Boy fought over the kitchen. They sighed and eventually left them to it. Meanwhile, the sounds from the kitchen grew louder, despite the others' best attempts to drown them out.

"You're gonna pay for spiking my butt, you little green creep!" said Cyborg, trying to get his hands on Beast Boy, who was currently a falcon.

The alarm went off and all playing around ceased. The H.I.V.E. and an unknown villain were attacking. Raven decided to handle the loner by herself while the others stopped the H.I.V.E.

Danny walked down the street, all of the people giving him suspicious looks. He ignored it and kept walking. Eventually, he stopped at a restaurant and decided to get some lunch.

However, just as he was about to walk him, his ghost-sense went off. Sighing, he went the other direction and tried to find a place he could change.

Raven levitated around the southern half of the story (close to where the Fentons were) looking for the criminal. Suddenly, she was trapped in a net and shocked. Managing to get out, she saw her attacker.

He was at least ten feet tall, with countless weaponry, but it looked different than any she'd seen. His eyes were glowing green, as was his hair. All in all, a menacing appearance.

"Well, what they say is true: The demon girl Raven is indeed powerful." said the figure in front.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked, blasting him back with her magic.

"I am Skulker, collector of all things rare and unique." said Skulker. "You're coming back to my world, where I can put you in display."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Skulker was blasted back again, but he fired several weapons, and Raven barely dodged them. She was about to invoke her power once more, but Skulker put an ectoplamsic gag around her mouth, putting her in serious danger.

She finally got it off and began to pull Skulker towards her, but he only smiled. He activated one of his cannons and freed himself. Afterwards, he fired various missiles and energy blasts, finally managing to take her down.

"I'm glad to see I was not proven wrong about your skills, demon girl." said Skulker, wrapping her up in green. "It's almost a shame I have to take you to my master."

The last thing Raven heard before becoming unconscious is a shouting sound and Skulker being thrown into the street.

Meanwhile, the other Titans were fighting the H.I.V.E. Cyborg was obviously fighting Gizmo, Starfire fought with Jinx, and Beast Boy and Robin held off Mammoth.

"See you in hell, Barf-Eater!" said the techno dwarf, Gizmo. Cyborg barely avoided the missile.

"Ha! You missed me!" said Cyborg, right before the missile impacted with his back. Before he could finish Cyborg off, Starfire blasted him back with star bolts, before turning her attention back to Jinx.

"Well, we'll see you later, Titans." said Jinx. "I believe our associate had found the little witch by now."

The H.I.V.E. fell back and the Titans ran full speed to help their friends. Jinx knew they did not have to beat the Titans, merely complete their master's task. Any minute now, the sounds of combat would ring, of that Jinx was certain.

So what do you think? Sorry about the rushed fights, but I didn't want to put too much action in the first chapter. Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to update in a couple of days.


	2. Hero Vs Hero

Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, I can update quickly, but I can't make any promises.

Review Responses:

Amber: This is sort of an AU story, since the 2 series were together. Besides, you'll see why he has to be strong in the future.

Chibi-Kat-316: Glad to hear you want more.

Ficfan: No, Danny's parents do not know about his powers. I'm debating on whether or not they're going to find out. Oh, and you'll see more of Skulker in the future.

Danny panted heavily as he finally got Skulker inside the Thermos. Despite the fact he was stronger than the last time he had encountered him, it was still a hard fight.

Now he could pay attention to the girl. Her wounds weren't life-threatening, but they were enough to need medical attention. However, Danny didn't know a thing about first aid, so all he could do was get her to a hospital.

Suddenly, he was blasted back by a blue shockwave. A robot, an alien, a triceratops and a teenager in tights were staring at him with murder in their eyes.

_Great, as if Skulker wasn't bad enough. _Thought Danny. _Now these guys think I attacked her._

"Titans, go!" cried the teenager in tights, firing several razors at him. (Think of the Green Goblin's razors in Spiderman 1)

Danny barely managed to turn intangible in time. The robot fired his cannon, but he flew up into the air, hoping they couldn't hit him. Unfortunately, the alien girl followed, firing green bolts at him.

Not having a choice, he decided to fight back. He kicked her down to the ground, but the green changeling treated him to the same. He was then forced into a brick wall by Robin.

Danny got up. He probably wouldn't be able to beat them at the best of times, let alone now, when he was exhausted. Nevertheless, he formed an ectoplasmic rebounder, sending the shots back at him. It was forced back, but didn't suffer any serious damage.

The alien girl fired bolts at him, but his shield. However, it fell when the changling turned into a t-rex and trampled him. He buried his feet in the dinosaur's side, knocking him into Cyborg, and changing him back into a human.

He was soon engaged in a strength contest with the alien. Eventually, he began to get the upper hand, but Robin kicked him aside and hit him with his bo staff.

Knowing that this wasn't a fight he could win, he flew off, but he didn't realize that Robin had stuck a tracer on his foot.

_Even superheroes are against me. _Thought Danny. _I can't believe their idea for thanks is trying to kill me. Well, this is the life I chose._

"We better follow him." said Cyborg. "I'll get the T-car."

"It's too late." said Robin, frustrated. "By the time we're able to follow him, he'll be long gone."

"I'll follow him." said Beast Boy, turning into a giant hawk.

"And so will I, friend Robin." said Starfire, preparing to go after Danny.

"No, when we face him, I want us to face him together." said Robin. "It's obvious he's very deadly, and I don't want either of you fighting him by yourselves. Besides, I put a tracer on him so we'll be able to find him later."

They took Raven back to the T-tower and analyzed her. Finally, Robin sighed and gave his teammates the news.

"She'll recover in time." said Robin. "I'm more worried about her mental health. Let's hope that guy didn't do any permanent damage."

"When I get my hands on him, I'll tear him apart like tissue paper." said Beast Boy.

"BB, he managed to kick your butt when you were a T-rex." said Cyborg. "I don't think you'll be doing anything of the sort. He's obviously stronger than Starfire is, maybe even stronger than I am. My scanners indicated he was already exhausted when the fight began. Who knows what he's capable of doing?"

"In any case, we better watch over Raven." said Robin. "He might try to attack her again."

"I shall watch over friend Raven!" said Starfire. "Do not worry, Robin, I will call you if I need you."

The rest of the Titans retired to living room, where BB and Cyborg began playing video games. After managing to combine his computer games with the Playstation 2, they played Doomed at least 3 hours a day. (In case you're interested, it's the same game Tucker, Sam, and Danny played in "Teacher of the Year")

Right now, they were engaging Chaos in battle. Cyborg basically looked like himself in the game, while BB was a gigantic spider. Apparently, Chaos had an ally who essentially looked like a human with a "T" on his chest.

It was pretty even until someone attacked them from behind. He had a "D" on his chest and looked like the computerized version of Doctor Octopus. BB was taken down almost immediately. Cyborg blasted the newcomer, but his tentacles blocked the shots and Chaos finished them.

Both of them groaned, but before they reentered, they heard the 3 warriors talking.

"I can't believe those guys attacked you, Danny." said the one with the "T". "They're supposed to be heroes."

"Well, everybody else thinks I'm a villain, so why not them?" replied Danny. "I'm already being hunted all around the world, but we'd better get back to the action, Tucker. I hope my upgrades do some good. "

"I'm still going to kick your butt, Guys!" said Chaos. "I'll prove girls are the better species!"

"In your dreams, Sam!" said Fryertuck.

Tucker and Danny turned on Chaos, who fired several shots. Danny blocked them with his tentacles, while Tucker fired from behind cover.

Danny climbed one of the virtual buildings with his tentacles and dared Chaos to follow him. Meanwhile, Tucker fired at Chaos from behind, but was defeated. Now it was 1-on-1.

Cyborg and Beast Boy showed up again, and they immediately stopped their fighting. Chaos fired and they were forced to run for cover.

"Come on, there's a power up in the next level." said Chaos. "Let's use it to kick their butts."

"With pleasure, Sam." said Danny. "If all else fails, I've got my secret weapon."

They entered the next level just as Tucker came back. The minute he saw Cyborg and BB, he ran for his life into the next level. The others followed, ready for combat.

The next level was purple, with a blue box in the middle. There were very deadly enemies and few other players. Danny headed towards the blue box, but Cyborg blasted him, knocking off about half of his health. Tucker fired at BB, but he dodged and attacked.

As he was the fastest, he went to the blue box and became at least 5 times his size.

"Now I am the king of Doomed!" he said and fired.

Danny hid behind a wall and a flash of white light surrounded him. Both Cyborg and BB fired at him, but their shots went right through. Danny fired repeated energy blasts out of his hands and eyes. BB soon fell and turned back to his normal size.

Cyborg tried to help, but Chaos and Tucker blasted him, while Danny did the same to BB. A big GAME OVER sign was in the center of screen.

"I can't believe Chaos and his friends kicked our butts again!" said BB, not knowing Chaos was a girl. (He's not that bright)

"Ah, we'll get them next time." said Cyborg. "Wait a minute, one of them sounded like the kid we fought earlier. Robin!"

Meanwhile, Danny changed back to his human form and he was just a player with 4 tentacles.

"Well, that upgrade really helped." said Danny.

"Don't count on winning next time." said Sam. "We have a duel to the death tomorrow, and you can't use your powers to help you."

"Man, you kicked butt, Danny!" said Tucker. "How'd you get the upgrade, anyway?"

"All I had to do was redesign my character and for some reason, it allowed me to go further." said Danny. "Maybe Sam can help you on that one. Anyway, you with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I Am." said Tucker. "As guys, it's our duty to hold superiority over the less powerful females."

"'Less powerful females'?" asked Sam in fury. "In case you're forgetting, I kicked both your butts until Danny figured out he could use his powers in this game."

"Break it up, you two." said Danny, not wanting to hear another argument. "I got to go. Hopefully, the Titans won't attack me again."

"Well, I'm coming to Jump City next week." said Sam. "Maybe I can hire some bodyguards for you."

Danny turned the computer off and sighed. His injuries weren't as serious as he'd originally believed, which proved that he must be getting stronger. Not only that, he held his ground in the face of 4 powerful beings.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his life just got worse and worse. He hadn't even talked to his sister in 3 days and he had no idea what was going on. Tempting as it was to use his powers, he wasn't going to invade her privacy.

Now even superheroes were hunting him down. As if Valerie and his parents weren't enough. Hopefully, there was somebody besides Paulina who believed he was a hero. What was he going to do now that even fellow superheroes believed he was evil?

He just thought of something. Danny felt a strange sensation on his foot. Upon looking, he saw a strange metal device and knew the Titans tracked him there. He destroyed it immediately but they would soon arrive.

_Just remember an old offer. _Said a voice in his head. Where the heck had that come from?

He sighed on his bed and decided to take a nap. Maybe things would look better after he got some sleep.

"So did you capture the girl?" asked a voice in the shadows.

"No, I did not." replied Skulker in a worried voice. "I am sorry, master. Please do not punish me, I beg you!"

"Spare me the sniveling." said the dark voice. "I did not intend for you to capture the girl, as that is behind your feeble skills. No, your presence was merely meant as a warning."

"I do not understand, Master."

"It is not your purpose to understand, only to obey. I have plans for this city, and the Titans will be unable to stop me. Soon, I will be able to destroy even the Justice League. Now leave."

The dark laughed at Skulker's attempts to flee posthaste. He indeed had big plans for Jump City. The Titans were a considerable threat, but he would be able to destroy them. What mattered the most was to keep Danny Phantom from becoming one of them. If all the titans joined together, along with Danny, they would be a major threat indeed. That and the League would probably intervene as well.

_The damned League have interfered with my plans too often. _Thought the man. _And they will be the first to fall._

Three guesses on who that is, and the first two don't count. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to write them as quickly as I can, but don't count on too many updates on the weekdays.

Me: Well, I think that went well.  
Giramon: I think this is going to be a successful story.  
Candlemon: Successful, my ass! This story is a pathetic piece of  
me; Candlemon, this is supposed to be PG, so shut your mouth.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Next Chapter: Slade makes his appearance, Danny and the Titans fight once more, and the Fentons get their first sight of Cinderblock.


	3. Uncertainty

Well, here's the third chapter. Sorry I took so long, but I can't update very often on school days. Enjoy the story! This chapter is going to be mainly action.

Review Responses:

Cheiro: Thanks! I'll get the story done ASAP! I'm even planning a sequel.

RebelTeen: its fans like you that keep me going! I look forward to seeing more reviews from you!

Komodogirl: Thank you!

Snow Owl Queen: I always make a few grammar mistakes, but compared to some, it's quite mild. Hopefully, you'll keep reviewing!

Kaliann: They won't find out for a couple more chapters, as I haven't decided exactly when Raven will recover.

Sawcyn-wroteSin: I never said it went in, though you never know. You'll find out who it was in the next chapter.

Regrem Erutarce: Thanks, I thought of that as well!

Ghostly Hamburger: Yeah, I found that out the day after I loaded it, but I was too lazy to fix it.

Amber: I tried to come up with something a little more original, though to be truthful, I stole it off Spider-man. Oh, and You'll know more of Danny's thoughts in this chapter and the next.

Anonymous: Well, Danny always has a hard time, and this adds more to the conflict.

Susie Bones: Okay, you've just scared me. These are the times I'm grateful that these are fictional characters.

Rachel-Ember: That, and it was just too short. I prefer at least 1000 word chapters.

Lust Demon: Well, I'm doing my best. Hopefully, you'll like the future chapters.

"It's going to be at least another day before you recover." said the Green Raven. (Courage) "Just wish we knew what was going on outside."

"It's going to take forever to recover." said the gray cloaked Raven (sadness) "Afterwards, who knows what will happen?"

"Will you guys stop arguing?" Raven sighed. Emotions could be very annoying, especially in a dark place.

"Things will be fine." said the pink cloaked Raven. (Happy) "It's a wonderful world!"

"It doesn't look good, though." said the intellectual Raven. (Gold-cloaked) I've seen what's been going on, and the others are trying to capture out savior."

"Somehow, I'm less than surprised." said Raven. "Robin's always been impulsive, getting us into a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry, it'll be solved." said Happy.

"Or there could be total destruction." said Sad, hiding in her cloak.

"Look, I doubt that's going to happen." said Intellectual. "In any case, all we can do is help Raven recover. She's already recovering faster than I suspected."

"I'll see you later." said Raven, turning her back on them. All their arguing gave her nothing but a headache. At least Trigon was subdued for the moment.

Danny flew around Jump City, invisible, so he would hopefully not attract the Titan's attention. He tried to get his mind of things, but it wasn't working. He was wondering why he should bother even being Danny Phantom. Danny was beginning to hate his powers, despite their advantages.

He saw the Titans Tower, and for a moment, he was tempted to pay them back for their kindness, but once his sanity kicked in, he just flew away.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off. There was a panther-ghost heading towards the Jump City Bank. Turning visible, he prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, the Titans had caught sight of Danny, and were preparing to fight. Robin got on his body armor, and the rest stopped what they were doing and prepared for action.

As they were heading to their destination, Robin noticed something. It was several of Slade's robots. Cyborg stopped his vehicle and the Titans attacked. Within seconds, the robots were defeated.

Unfortunately, they were only skirmishers. Cinderblock revealed himself along with about a dozen more of Slade's robots. However, these were upgraded, at least 4 times stronger than the regular ones. They were about 7 feet tall and had several weapons.

"Titans, Go!" said Robin, and he rushed towards the robots, while the others attacked Cinderblock.

Robin easily dodged the weapons and took one down, but the others were not swayed. They fired more quickly, which distracted Robin and eventually, a couple shots hit him. Fortunately, he had his body armor, so he wasn't injured too badly.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Starfire fired at Cinderblock, while Beast Boy was ramming him in the form of a Triceratops. Eventually, Cinderblock was weakened, but before they could take him down, the robots turned on them.

Cyborg turned around and blasted one of them into oblivion. "Booyah!" he cried, but Cinderblock body-slammed him, and as strong as he was, he couldn't get free.

Meanwhile, Danny punched the ghost Panther in the gut, sending it to the roof. It fired energy out of its mouth, but Danny easily blocked it. He retaliated by firing a ghost stinger, stunning it. Within seconds, Danny sucked it into the Thermos.

However, his problems weren't over. 4 10-foot robots that looked like scorpions surrounded him. 2 fired lasers out of their tails, but Danny simply flew out of the way. Unfortunately, they could fly as well, and they were in rapid pursuit.

Eventually, they were over the river, and Danny decided to act. He fired his eye energy blasts, which knocked one back, but did no real damage. One of the robots fired a missile at him, and he barely managed to go intangible in time.

Danny turned around, determined to fight back. He fired a ghost stinger, damaging one badly. With a few more shots, he managed to destroy it. He prepared to fight the others, but they retreated for a reason Danny did not know.

"Maybe he isn't an evil ghost." said Jack. "We were wrong about him. Unfortunately, nobody will believe us."

"There's got to be somebody who thinks highly of him." said Maddie. She then noticed the S.W.A.T. team moving towards downtown Jump City. "Jack, we better check something out."

He grabbed her arm and went into the Ghost Assault Vehicle, pulling Maddie with him. He sped off and followed the cops. He saw a gigantic stone monster and several robots fighting a team of superheroes.

"Ghosts have created a stone monster!" said Jack. "Maddie, get the weapons ready! Fire on my command!"

She didn't wait for Jack. She prepared the ectoplamsic weapons and fired. Green and yellow bursts hit the 20-foot stone monster. It had some effect, but it wasn't taken down.

Jack readied the backup weapons and fired. Pink blasts knocked the monster back, giving the superheroes time to recover. They fired at the stone monster until it couldn't take any more and retreated.

"Very good, Titans, very good." said a voice, and they were sucked up in a vortex that led about 200 feet underground.

"Maddie, flight mode!" said Jack and the wings extended out the Ghost Assault Vehicle, flying after them. Unfortunately, the RV couldn't fly very well and they just barely avoided a collision. It looked like a metal tunnel and the path was ominous and smelled of death.

Jack and Maddie stepped out, Ghost Bazookas at the ready. The voice was behind them and they followed. Hopefully, it wasn't a ghost that had kidnapped Danny and Jasmine to get to them.

"If they've hurt my children, I'll tear them apart with my bare hands." said Jack. "Fortunately, I have the Fenton Ghost Gloves to do it. I've made some upgrades the past few days and..."

"Jack, be quiet!" Maddie hissed. "We don't want them to hear us."

Meanwhile, the Titans surrounded Slade, but he just chuckled. He was at least 5 times stronger than a normal person and an expert fighter. He also had an I.Q. of 184 and was a deadly enemy of the Titans.

"I see you haven't become soft." said Slade calmly, and he jumped about 10 feet in the air and kicked Cyborg in the head. Robin charged him and the fight began.

"We must help friend Robin!" said Starfire.

"Not right now, we're not." said Cyborg. "Odds are, we'll hit Robin instead. Until he gets some distance, he's on his own."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" said Beast Boy.

"We don't have a choice." said Cyborg. "None of us want to hurt Robin, so we have to hope for the best."

Beast Boy ignored him and turned him into a bull. He charged right at Slade, but he easily jumped over him, which left Robin trying to get away. Finally, Beast Boy managed to turn around and went after Slade again, who just stood there. He shocked him with about 2500 volts of electricity, which took him down for the count.

Robin charged him, but Slade did a back-flip and landed on a rock. At that moment, Danny Phantom arrived and prepared to fight.

"May I introduce my apprentice, Danny Phantom." said Slade. Of course, he wasn't his apprentice, but the Titans didn't know that, and Danny could be quite useful to him.

Cyborg fired his cannon at Danny, but he easily dodged and kicked him aside. He rushed towards Slade, but before he could reach him, Robin fired an exploding disk, knocking him back.

Danny weighed his options. He could go after Slade, but he had to go through the two titans. Or he could just leave, but they would be even more convinced that he was evil.

It seemed he didn't have a choice. Robin tried to hit him with his bow staff, but he grabbed it and sent into the wall. However, before he could attack Slade, Cyborg blasted him from behind. He fired his energy blasts and knocked him back, before throwing him into the metal ceiling.

He then punched Robin, who could not react quickly enough and was knocked out cold. Cyborg knew he didn't have much of a chance but attacked anyway. Starfire attacked, but soon met the same fate as Robin by falling to ghost lightning.

"Cool, I've got a new power." said Danny.

Ignored in all the chaos were Jack and Maddie. They decided on a course of action and fired their Bazookas at Slade, who was sent to the ground. He quickly got up, however, and headed towards them. Jack put down his bazooka and prepared to fight hand to hand.

Slade easily blocked his attacks and threw Jack aside. Maddie fired, but he dodged every shot and held her by the neck 3 feet above the ground. He was prepared to tear her head off when he was hit in the back of the head and dropped her.

That had hurt more than he wanted to admit. Human or not, this man was very strong and enraged. He put Maddie in front of him as a shield and laughed at the man's uncertainty.

"Hurt her and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" said Jack, pushing a button and a ghost fighting suit suddenly appeared. Good thing Maddie had figured out the trans-dimensional physics.

Slade was about to just break Maddie's neck but was hit with a very painful blast. Who did it come from? Robin and Beast Boy were out cold, and Danny was occupied with fighting Cyborg, quickly getting the upper hand, thanks to his new power.

Maddie didn't care as she got away as fast as she could, getting her ghost bazooka. Slade pushed a panel on the wall and escaped before either of them could do anything. Jack tried to follow, but he couldn't find the panel and Slade was long gone.

Danny had beaten Cyborg and flew beside them. Jack and Maddie decided not to fire at him, since they were at least willing to give him a chance.

"Nice to see you're not trying to kill me." Danny joked. He grabbed them by the shoulders, turned them all intangible and prepared to fly out.

"Wait, our RV is still here!" said Maddie.

Danny reluctantly followed directions and flew to the RV. Fortunately, there was a hole that they came in and they managed to get through, after about 2 minutes of uncertain flying.

By the time they got out, Danny was long gone, but Jack and Maddie now had a different opinion of him. The Titans would soon recover, as they had suffered no permanent damage.

_Never thought I'd meet a superhero. _Thought Jack.

As Jack predicted, the Titans had recovered and were now back at the tower, discussing further plans.

"I should've guessed Danny Phantom was Slade's apprentice." said Robin. "I'm going to take him down."

"Good luck." said Cyborg. "I'm going to be fixing the damage on my robot parts for at least a day."

"Maybe he isn't working for Slade." said Beast boy, but his voice revealed that he really didn't believe it.

"Do we really know him?" asked Starfire. "Slade's introduction could have just been a ruse."

"Or Danny could be working for Slade, trying to destroy us all." said Cyborg.

"We've got to take action as soon as Raven wakes up." said Robin. "Starfire, you've got to trust me."

"I do trust you." said Starfire. "I will fight, though I do not like it."

They each retired to their own rooms, wishing they could fight Danny, but knew they didn't stand at that point.

"Well, I now think differently of Danny Phantom, son." said Jack. "Me and Maddie even got to meet 4 teenage superheroes. I'm not often proven wrong."

"Actually, you're proven wrong twice a day, but I'll forgive you for that." said Maddie. "Anyway, we fought someone named Slade and Danny Phantom fought the Titans."

"I wonder why they think he's evil." Jack wondered, forgetting Slade said he was his apprentice.

"Mom, Dad, how about you give this a rest." said Danny. "I'm going to find Jazz."

_I haven't talked to Jazz for 4 days. _Thought Danny. _Now the Titans hate me more than ever. Wonder why Raven hasn't convinced them otherwise. _

_Remember the offer. _Said the voice. _Remember, son. _

_I really hate my life. _Danny sighed.

Hope you like the chapter! I think the new villain is pretty obvious now. I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days, if I get my history project done. Sorry I made the ghost fight short, but it wasn't very important.

Next Chapter: Moving Pieces Pt1

Speedy and Aqualad arrive at Titans Tower, and Vlad has a little talk with Danny. To top it off, a new vigilante arrives in town.

Well, that should make the new enemy obvious. What do you think is going to happen to Danny?


	4. Moving Pieces

sorry this took so long, but I had a history project to work on. Hopefully, the next update will be sooner.

Review responses:

Firehedgehog: Yeah, it always seems to be tough for Danny. I assure you, it's going to get even worse.

Amber: Thanks for the compliment. I hope I hear from you again.

Shadowedstar: Unless I have a lot of free time, I'm only updating on the weekend. Thanks for the encouragement, though.

FreakyPerson: Glad to hear you like my story; just try not to get too carried away. lol.

Let me know if I missed anyone. It sometimes happens and I want to make sure I get everyone. I've written a story on this site that's gotten so much positive feedback.

Titans Tower had none of its usual joy. Robin was determined to take Danny Phantom, and became obsessed about sighting of him. Starfire tried to relax, but it was easy to tell she was worried. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, but they didn't have any of their usual competitiveness.

2 figures came into the room. Robin was ready for battle, but he sighed in relief after he saw who it was.

"Glad to see you, speedy." said Robin, and they shook hands. "You too, Aqualad."

Aqualad was a boy Robin's age dressed in blue and able to breathe underwater and command fish. Speedy looked and acted much like Robin, except he had light arrows instead of disks.

"We heard you guys could use some help." said Speedy. "So what's been happening?"

"Slade has a new apprentice." said Robin. "It's Danny Phantom, and he's quite strong. He took me, Starfire, and Cyborg out, so your help is greatly appreciated."

"We're at your service." said Aqualad, giving him a mock bow, and Robin chuckled.

"So what's our first course of action?" asked Speedy.

"We found out were Danny is, but he lives in a civilian home." said Robin. "They're the Fentons. They bought a home here for the summer to catch ghosts. I don't have a clue why his parents don't know his secret. Fortunately, we got this information before the tracer was destroyed."

"Who said they don't?" asked Speedy. "Maybe they also work for Slade."

"I highly doubt it." said Aqualad. "The Fentons are well-known for opposing Slade." (just something I made up)

"It could all be a ruse." said Robin. "In any case, we have to bring Danny to justice. Problem is, he's a ghost and Raven's probably the only one who can hit his in his quasi-ghost state."

"How do you know about ghosts?" asked Aqualad.

"It's hard not to, now that ghosts are making themselves known." said Speedy. "In any case, we better get the facts before acting."

"We don't have that kind of time." said Robin. "It won't be long before he strikes again."

Danny sat on the top of his roof and sighed. Fortunately, his parents turned the ghost scanners off, so they wouldn't think he was a ghost.

_Why do I even bother being Danny Phantom? _Thought Danny. _Nobody thinks I do anything good, except Sam and Tucker. If I quit, I could just have a normal life without this heavy burden. _

"Hello again, Daniel." said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Vlad Plasmius. He had a blue face, vampire-like fangs, a white cape with a blood-red interior, black boots and gloves, a white body, and a black triangle on his chest.

Danny went ghost and prepared to fight, but Vlad held up his hand. "Easy, my son." said Vlad. "I only want to talk with you."

"That, and kill my dad." he retorted. "Get out of here before I make you."

"Don't be so foolish, Daniel. You wouldn't stand a chance, despite your growing power. In any case, do you remember what I told you during the college reunion?"

"Yes, and I'm not interested."

"Think about this carefully. Nobody admires you or even respects you for what you've done. On the contrary, they despise you and would rather shoot you than thank you. The police shoot at you, the people spit your name like a curse. Tell me, why try to help them?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. No matter what, I will help them."

"You even saved Raven's pathetic life, and all you got was hatred from her friends. Do you think she'll feel any differently? At this very moment, 2 more titans have arrived at the tower with the sole purpose of hunting you down. They know where you live, and they intend to attack, and probably kill, you. They even believe your family works for Slade.

"Why would they believe that? You're part of the Fenton family, so they will tie the others in as well. All this can be avoided and all you have to do is join me. I'll even spare your miserable father, though why would you want me to? Hasn't he caused you enough suffering?"

Danny stayed silent. Vlad had a good point, and there was a lot of truth to his words. Even more, he sometimes hated his father for making him Danny Phantom. Nevertheless, he couldn't do it.

"No, I won't join you. Thanks for the offer, but I can't do it." Was he going crazy? Did he just thank Vlad?

"Very well, Danny. I'll meet with you again soon enough."

Vlad didn't expect to join him that time, though he had a little hope. Still, it was going to come. Danny had doubts about what he should do and that was good.

_Soon, we will rule as father and son, _Thought Vlad.

Danny sighed and decided to go to bed. He wasn't doing himself any favors by staying up past midnight. Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep. Vlad's words kept echoing in his head. He prepared himself for a miserable night.

At about 5 in the morning, there was another superhero running through the streets who called herself the Red Shadow. She had only been around 3 days, and was not an experienced fighter. She had taken down a few thugs, but had not had to deal with any major threats.

The maximum amount she could lift was about 5000 pounds. She now had incredible agility and reflexes. She could run nonstop for hours until she needed to take a break. To think, all this happened because of a freak accident at Wayne Corporation.

About 6 in the morning, when the sun was visible, she decided to call it a night. That is, until she came face to face with a robot scorpion. She barely dodged the energy blast in time. It fired repeatedly, with her trying to dodge all of them. The Red Shadow knew she had to get close or she was doomed.

_Maybe I should try zigzagging, _Thought Shadow. _After all, that's how animals escape their prey and the same principle should work here. _

She put the plan into action, dodging energy blasts from its tail. She jumped up about 30 feet and landed on it. She immediately put her fist through it, disconnecting the wires and shutting it down. Shadow sighed in relief that she survived her first major battle.

_Maybe I should ask someone to train me,_ Thought Shadow. _I don't have any real skill at fighting. Perhaps the Titans can help me. _

But in the meantime, she decided to head back home. She had only got about 3 hours of sleep and she desperately needed it.

Meanwhile, Danny woke up at 9:30, and looked around. At least the Titans hadn't found out where he lived yet. Still, it was only going to be a matter of time.

He walked down to the kitchen, where he saw his parents making breakfast. To his surprise, the kitchen appliances had not needed repair when they moved here, which gave evidence that somebody was here in the past.

"Danny, I've been waiting for you!" said Jack. "I taped the news so you could watch it. Come on!"

Danny allowed himself to be dragged onto the moth-eaten coach and sat down. Jack pressed play and the tape started.

"It appears that Slade had made his return after nearly destroying Jump City 6 months ago." said a reporter. "The Teen Titans have not commented on his return, but it is believed that the scourge of Amity Town, Danny Phantom, is his new apprentice. We now go live to an interview with Jack Fenton."

"Mr. Fenton, what do you make of this?" asked a female reporter who looked like the school geek.

"I don't think Phantom is involved." said Jack in the interview. "When we observed the fight between the Titans and Slade, Phantom was trying to help the Titans, despite what it may look like."

"You are one of the ghost-hunters trying to capture him." said the reporter. "You should be the last one to take his side."

"I was wrong about him. I have heard from several witnesses that he saved their lives from ghosts, but I did not believe it until now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to ghost hunting."

The current Jack turned the TV off and talked to Danny. "Those reporters are nothing but brainless idiots! You know, I'd like to know who Danny Phantom really is."

"Well, if I find out, I'll tell you." said Danny, and he walked out of the room... a little too quickly.

_You know, Danny Phantom looks a lot like our Danny, _Thought Jack. _Still, they couldn't be the same person. Or could they?_

Raven sighed as she woke up to see all the Titans around her. Starfire gave her a bone-crushing hug and everybody were asking her is she was all right. That is, until Raven's lamp exploded.

"Guys, I'm fine." said Raven in her usual monotone voice. "No need to be worried."

"You were out for days!" said Beast Boy. "Even worse, we still haven't managed to beat Danny Phantom. I'm going to rip him apart for what he did to you."

"So what did happen?" asked Robin, having more control than Beast Boy.

"I got attacked by someone named Skulker." Raven told them. "I fought as hard as I could, but I couldn't beat him. He wanted to put he on display in the ghost world, whatever that is. Anyway, the last thing I saw was a boy in spandex kicking Skulker aside."

"So Danny was the one who saved you?" asked Cyborg. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." said Raven, a little angry they didn't believe her. "I may have been hurt, but my mind and eyes were functioning perfectly. He was the one who saved me."

"Well, this isn't good." said Robin. "I don't think he's going to forgive us. To think I thought he was Slade's apprentice. I can't believe I fell for another one of his tricks!"

"Robin, we all fell for it," said Cyborg. "It's time to fix our mistakes, not berate ourselves for them."

"Yes, we must give Danny Phantom the gift of friendship!" said Starfire. "I would love to make a new friend!"

"It's not that easy." said Robin. "He's going to be angry. We'll be lucky if he doesn't attack us again, much less become our friend. Sorry, Starfire."

"We don't need his help." said Aqualad. "If he doesn't want to forgive us, fine with me."

"But he would make a great addition to the team." said Speedy. "From what I heard, he took down Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, so having him on our side would be beneficial. We don't necessarily have to like each other."

Meanwhile, after getting away from his dad, Danny ran out of the house. After he got a good distance away, he did behind a trash can and went ghost. He turned invisible and flew off.

His flight, once again, led him to Titans' tower. He heard the Titans talking about him, saying they were wrong. Raven obviously detected him, but didn't say anything about it. He sighed and flew out.

After flying around for about an hour, he saw a crime in progress. 4 people were beating up someone in an alley. He was relieved for something to do, but worried that he might kill them like he did with a few criminals in Amity Town, even though it was an accident.

_They deserve to die,_ Said a dark part of his mind. _After all, they would do the same to others._

He grabbed 2 of them by the shirt and threw them into trash cans. The other two drew knives but he kicked them away. The others had recovered and bull-rushed him, but he simply jumped and the thugs ran into each other.

After a few punches, all 4 of them were down, and one was dead. The victim in question, a boy in his late teens, sighed in relief and ran away as fast as he could.

Afterwards, a red figure ran towards him and he prepared to fight. The figure stopped in front of him and made no move to fight.

"Well, it looks like you took care of them first." said the figure. "I am the Red Shadow, but just call me Shadow." It was obviously a female voice.

"Well, Shadow, I'm Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"There are few who do not know you, but few see the truth." said Shadow. "I'm glad to see you, and not evil ghosts."

"Have you ever fought them?"

"I have not, but I've seen them, and I know what havoc they can cause. Phantom, I wish to work with you."

"All right, Shadow. I'll give you some time to prove you're trustworthy. If you're not, I'll have to beat you up and give you to the authorities."

"All right, but I got my powers about a week ago; I'm still new to this. Sorry if I'm not too much help at first. I'll probably get better with time."

Shadow and Danny then became companions, helping anyone who needed it. Hopefully, the Titans would eventually accept them. Maybe they could even help them if they ever get along, especially Danny.

What they didn't realize was that Slade was watching. "So Jump City has two new heroes: Phantom and Shadow. Perhaps I can turn them against the Titans. With their help, I will be able to defeat even Vlad Plasmius."

He walked away and thought about the past few days' events. He was almost certain that Vlad was the one who hit him from behind as he was about to kill the annoying ghost hunters. It would be his style to do something like that.

Unfortunately, he had ghost allies while Slade didn't. He could reveal who he really was, but Vlad would ally himself with the Titans and annihilate him. Slade knew for a fact that he could not handle Vlad and the Titans at the same time.

They had pretty equal resources and great minds. Unfortunately, Vlad had ghost powers and would be able to beat him if he ever found him. He took out about 50 of his robots in less than 5 minutes, and he didn't even seem to be trying.

Still, he had a new plan with which he was confident would at last destroy him.

Cliffhanger! I had originally intended for Vlad and Slade to work together before I realized that neither would want to work with the other.

Next chapter: Moving Pieces Pt2. Valerie arrives at jump city, hoping to find Danny. Danny, Shadow, and the Titans have a little chat, and the war between Vlad and Slade becomes more evident. Also, we find out who Shadow really is.


	5. Moving Pieces Pt2

I'll try to get these chapters in A.S.A.P. There is also one thing that's added in this chapter, but you'll have to read it to find out.

Review Responses:

Freaky Person: I'm glad you enjoy the story.

Icky Vicky: Well, I'm updating now, and I hope you like the chapter.

Legend Maker: Thank you for the information. It looks like your story has a better introduction than mine, but I didn't understand it too well. Hopefully, that will change in later chapters.

Chibi-Kat-316: Hey, cliffhangers keep the readers waiting for updates! It's something to be put to good use.

Regrem Erutaerc: Truthfully, I don't support any couples among Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I prefer other characters, though not Paulina. (Shudders) I've got some plans for Danny, but as for the Titans, BB/Raven, and Star/Robin will be together. I'm not entirely sure who Danny will end up with, if any.

Champ Bear: Well, I'm glad to hear you like Danny Phantom, even if you don't know too much about the teen titans. I don't know much about them either.

Kaliann: I'll keep that in mind. I may or may not use the idea, but thanks.

Firehedgehog: True, but it doesn't mean they're going to like each other. Still, they're going to have to work together.

Red Jeanie: Thanks for the compliment, though I think Danny's Inferno outmatches my story. I just try my best.

Bitchmonkey: You think so? I'd say it's just you. If you aren't going to at least give me some constructive criticism, give me some peace, since I don't want to hear from people like you.

The Titans had gotten a call that the Jump City bank was being robbed about half an hour ago. Even all of them combined were having trouble destroying Slade's robot scorpions.

"How many of them are there?" asked Cyborg, blasting one back.

"I don't know, but this bank must have something Slade's determined to get." replied Robin. He threw his birdrangs, but they didn't have much effect.

Starfire and Beast Boy were currently wrestling with a third. Beast Boy couldn't get through the metal, even in his T-rex form. Starfire wasn't having any better luck. Speedy and Aqualad were fighting as best they could, but Aqualad couldn't do much on land, and Speedy's arrows weren't doing any serious damage.

Raven finally managed to destroy one of them, but 4 remained and the Titans were exhausted at this point. Robin was out of weapons (not that they worked in the first place) except for his bo-staff, Raven was running out of magic, Cyborg's power cell was almost completely depleted, and Starfire could barely fire her star-bolts.

Fortunately for them, help was on the way. Danny knocked aside one of the scorpions, while Shadow punched through one of them. Cyborg, taking advantage, fired in the robot's hole, blowing it up, scorching him in the process.

"Looks like we got here just in time." said Danny.

"We're on the same side for once." replied Robin, dodging an energy blast.

The other robots were soon defeated with help from Danny and Shadow. Robin had kind of a grudging respect for Danny Phantom. Even after all the Titans did to him, he still helped them when they were in trouble.

For the most part, Danny and Shadow were unscathed except for a few minor injuries, but they would heal quickly. It was Cyborg they worried about the most. His robotic arm was in ruins, and there was blood on his stomach from a particularly powerful energy blasts.

"We better rest at Titans Tower." said Raven. "Danny Phantom, Shadow, you're welcome to come with us."

"Yes, let us get to know you better!" said Starfire. "What is your favorite color, what are your powers, do you want to be my friend?"

"Uh… Blue, I'll explain later, and I'll think about it," said Danny. "Does that answer your question?"

All of them went back to Titans tower, where Danny and Shadow were talking.

"Do you think we can trust them, Shadow?" asked Danny. "I haven't forgotten what they've done to me."

"Give them a second chance." she replied. "I've heard they're decent people, except for Robin when he's obsessing about Slade."

"What the hell, I'll try it," said Danny. "Maybe they can help if Slade shows up again."

What they didn't know (or any of the Titans) was that Vlad Plasmius was watching them. _Maybe the Titans could be put to other uses. They are Slade's enemies, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Nevertheless, the first thing I must do is get Daniel on my side. He should be my son, not that bumbling fool's! Now to see what the Titans are up to. I shouldn't be concerned about Slade, since I've got Technus and Skulker patrolling the city. Still, I'm not sure it's a wise idea to leave security in their hands. _

After a few minutes of spying on the Titans, he flew above the tower and his communicator beeped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're picking up curious activity a few miles outside Jump City." said Skulker. "Several of Slade's robots are attacking a girl with the ability of Geokinesis. What are your orders, Plasmius?"

"You and Technus help her fight them." he replied. "Maybe she can help us against Slade, if he's got a grudge against her."

"I, Technus, will annihilate Slade's robotic minions with my new, improved blaster. Said Technus. "They are no match for me, Technus!"

Vlad turned the communicator off, not wanting to listen to his rants. Slade had been his enemy for years, ever since he had made an attempt on his life. Now he hated him even more for one reason: He had tried to kill Maddie, and would have if he hadn't blasted him. Jack was never able to protect anyone.

Back at the Tower, the Titans were discussing the issue of Shadow and Danny Phantom.

"I believe we should give him a chance." said Speedy. "After all, Slade's after him too, so we have a common enemy if nothing else."

"I don't know." said Cyborg. "He was ruthless and actually seemed to enjoy beating the crap out of us."

"Maybe that was because you tried to do the same to him." said Raven. "I don't sense any malevolent intentions towards us, merely dislike."

"I can't blame him for that." said Aqualad. "I'm surprised he's forgiven us."

"I don't think he has, but he knows he has to work with us." said Robin. "We've seen several ghosts around the past few days, so he's got enemies here as well."

"Last night, I saw a ghost with a blue face, white with a black triangle on his chest, and a cape with a blood-red interior." said Beast Boy. "He was right by the tower, but our security didn't detect him."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Aqualad.

"I didn't think you guys would believe me," said Beast Boy. "You would have thought I was joking."

"Well, now we know who to watch out for." said Cyborg. "Question is, why is he just hanging around us, instead of attacking? If he worked for Slade, we'd have been swamped by now."

"Too many questions, very few answers." groaned. "I hate these kinds of situations."

"Maybe he is trying to decide whether or not we are worthy of his aid." Starfire suggested.

"Or maybe he's been waiting for someone." said Raven. "In other words, he's probably one of Danny's enemies."

"Maybe it's too dangerous to keep him around." said Aqualad. "If all these ghosts are after him…"

"We cannot abandon him!" said Starfire. "Even if they are his allies, would it not be better to keep him here, so we can 'keep an eye' on him."

"For now, we'll keep them around." said Robin. "If they show any, and I mean ANY, signs of betrayal, let me know immediately."

They then disbanded, and did their own thing, but kept an eye on Danny and Shadow at all times.

"Where are Danny and Jazz?" asked Maddie. "They've been gone all day. They're going to be in a lot of trouble when they come back."

"Good thing I put a tracking device on Danny." said Jack. "I knew he'd get into trouble."

"Where are they, then?" asked Maddie.

"He's Titans' Tower for some unknown reason. Why would he be there? It's not like he has superpowers or something like that?"

"We better check this out. I have a few suspicions about Danny, and I've had them for a long time."

"What are they?"

"I think he's Danny Phantom. The clues all fit. He's often gone, he's always out past his curfew, and he even looks a lot like him!"

"Well, we're going to find out. Maddie, get the Fenton Glider ready! We've got a journey to Titans Tower."

The Fenton had been patented about a month ago. It was the only invention that was sold to the military. It rivaled the speed of a jet and was nearly impossible to hit. It was only about 8 feet from tip to tip, and had a huge amount of weapons.

"Hold on, I've got something. There's ghost activity outside Jump City."

"Then let's go, Maddie!"

The activity outside Jump City was Terra fighting several of Slade's robots. _When I broke out of my stone prison, I never expected this kind of homecoming. I guess Slade hasn't forgotten me. Have the titans forgiven me, or do they still carry their hatred? _

She ripped out several huge rocks from the ground to shield herself from the energy blasts, and dodged the ones that broke through the rocks. She raised dirt from the ground to distract them while she ran for it, but it didn't work for long. It soon cleared and she was forced to stand her ground.

One of them was soon destroyed, but there were 5 more to go, and she was already exhausted. She headed for a rocky area, where she had the advantage, but the robots were quicker than she was, and cut her off.

Just before one of them was about to finish her, it was blown into oblivion. 2 unknown entities had decided to help her. One was about 10 feet high in a high-tech battle suit. The other looked like a gigantic praying mantis.

"I, Technus, will crush your inferior bodies into dust!" said the Mantis, blowing one up.

Terra managed to destroy a third, but one was about to blast her, and she had no room to dodge. She braced herself for the end… only to have the energy blast go right through her. Technus had grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her intangible, and the other fought the remaining two. With their help, all 5 of them were soon beaten.

"Thank you, whatever you are." said Terra. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"I am Skulker, greatest hunter of the ghost world." said the armored entity.

"And I am Technus, master of gadgetry, and lord of technology!" said the Mantis.

"Thank you, guys." said Terra. "But why did you help me?"

"Our master wants to know if you are interested in helping him fight Slade." said Skulker. "You would have to aid Danny Phantom and persuade him to join him."

"No way, I'm not serving some psycho meta-human!" said Terra.

"Both of you want the same thing: To destroy Slade from the inside out." replied Skulker. "From what I have heard from him, you nearly succeeded several months ago, giving him serious injuries."

"I'll consider it, but I'm not going with you right now! I know better than to trust you at first glance."

"Very well, mistress of Geokinesis!" said Technus. "We will give you time to consider our offer! But remember, you have limited time before Slade makes another attempt on your life. I, Technus, can protect you from any threat he 'dishes out'! Is that how the kids say it today?"

"It does not matter." said Skulker. "Let us leave and let her contemplate her decision."

Terra wondered just what she should do. It was a fact she couldn't defeat Slade alone, nor could she trust the Titans to help. Maybe this was her only option.

_I just wish I could find someone who could relate to what I'm going through. _Thought Terra.

Downtown, Valerie Grey was looking for Danny. She had heard reports of him arriving at this city, and she fully intended to hunt him down. There was a mysterious being who promised her revenge, and she was perfectly willing to help him in exchange for it.

She had been waiting for nearly half an hour, and she was growing impatient. Valerie was beginning to believe this was a cruel joke and had just begun to leave when she heard a voice.

"I believe you decided to help me, Valerie." said Slade. "I promised you great power and revenge in return for your service."

Despite the fact Valerie lived in Amity Town, she knew who Slade was. He was the master of all crime in Jump City, and the number one enemy of the Teen Titans.

"I know you want the Teen Titans destroyed." said Valerie. "I'll help you if you live up to your promise."

"Of course, Valerie." said Slade, holding up a vial. "All you need to do is drink this."

She reluctantly did so. It was absolutely disgusting and she was in a lot of pain a few seconds afterwards. "What have you done to me?"

"The very thing you asked for, Valerie. Within a few days, you will have tremendous power. The pain in your body is merely a side effect of the transformations. Follow me and I will train you how to use your new power."

She did so, eager for revenge, but at the same time worried. What if it did kill her, and Slade just decided to put her on his victims list?

"Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you." said Slade as if he had read her mind. "I need your help as much as you need mine. Now come, apprentice."

Danny sighed as Shadow decided to freshen up in one of the bathrooms. Robin and Speedy never took their eyes off him, and it was getting very annoying? Honestly, they were the ones who attacked him! Raven was the only one who trusted him, since she, at least, had some common sense.

Tired of it, he went ghost, and fazed through the floor, simply flying around, amused by the Titans' attempts to find him. His travels led him to the bathroom where Shadow was… without her mask.

"JAZZ?!"

I love writing cliffhangers. Still, I don't know when I'm going to update, but it'll probably be next weekend. I think I can get another chapter done by then.

Giramon: Well, another good chapter.

Me: Thank you. I just hope I don't have any more flames. I, Trevor the Enchanter, am the best author in existence! No one can compare to me! (sighs) I've got to stop doing that.

Giramon: Quite understandable.

Next Chapter: Explanations: Jazz explains exactly how she got her powers, and Danny gets a new friend. Meanwhile, the Fentons, thinking that the Titans are possessed by ghosts, attack Titans Tower, trying to 'rescue' their children.


	6. Fentons VS Titans

Well, I now know one thing: I can't compare with **Danny's inferno.** Still, I'll just write the best story I can. Not a lot happens in this chapter; it's just sort of a setting for chapter 7. Warning: I may change it to PG-13 in the future. **Note: There's about a 3-day gap between chapters 4 and 5.**

P.S. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a major case of writer's block and I had a bunch of projects at school to finish. (You're getting tired of hearing this, right?)

Review Responses:

Freaky Person: You'll see how Jazz got her powers in this chapter.

Rachel Ember: Well, it could only have been Sam or Jazz, and I decided to use the latter.

MoonHawke: Good luck with your crossover. Feel free to use ideas from me (As long as you give me credit) And I didn't want to make Sam the Red shadow, since that would build romance between them, and I don't want that, at least for the present time.

EverKitsune: Jazz is Danny's sister, who found out his secret in episode 9, My Brother's Keeper.

Shadowedstar213: Try to control yourself. We don't need any accidents. (I don't mean anything vulgar)

mcrystal: Calm down, I've just had some writer's block. Here's your update.

Dr. Evans: I'll think about your offer. There will be a sequel to this, so I'll put it in there, if I decide to use it.

Now that the responses are written, it's time for the story.

"How in the heck did you get these powers?" asked Danny in shock.

"Calm down and I'll tell you." replied Jazz. He finally did so. "About a week before school was let out, Sam gave me a bottle of liquid and told me to give it to you. I didn't know what it was, but I theorized it was something to help you with your powers. Unfortunately, I soon forgot about it.

"On the day we got here, I saw you fighting a very tough ghost. You managed to beat it, but lost some blood in the process. I accidentally dropped the bottles of liquid I had forgotten about, and it spilled onto your blood. Before I could get away, the thing… I don't know what it was… attached itself onto me. It was painful for a few minutes, but soon subsided.

"It wasn't over yet, though. I was quite sick by the time I got back, though I pretended I was fine. For a while, I thought I was going to die. The next morning, I woke up perfectly fine. I didn't have any explanation for it, though.

"That afternoon, I got frustrated at our parents and punched a wall in anger. Well, you can imagine my surprise when my fist went right through it. Then I went outside and decided to test my strength. I was able to pull one of the huge branches off with little strain."

"Your explanation was that a ghost did it, then." said Danny. "I was wondering why our parents were patrolling the house all day instead on the Fenton inventions."

"My strength continued to increase for a couple of days before the changes were complete. I think the liquid Sam gave me fought with the ectoplasm, which was why I was sick the fight night. The result was that all the energy seeped into my cells, turning me into what I am today. I'm now the Red Shadow and I intend to stand by you, Danny."

"You don't want to be a superhero, trust me. It wrecks hell on your life, as well as your grades, not to mention you're risking your life all the time."

"You've been doing that for nearly a year. I think I can handle it."

"All right, but don't even think about doing it without me."

What no one noticed was that Vlad turned off all the Titans' security systems and put ectoplasmic residue all over the basement. Soon, the games would begin and all he had to do was enjoy the show.

"I do not understand, Vlad." said Skulker. "You could destroy them easily, so why are you doing this?"

"I've heard the Fentons have a new long-range ghost scanner." said Vlad. "I'd like to see if the Titans' reputations are true and merely gossip. Plus, I'll be that much closer to having a son."

"I see. Will you allow me to capture Raven?"

"Not for the moment. Her power would have been able to sustain my weapon, but I have other ways of doing. Besides, I'd like to pay a visit to a certain academy."

With that, Vlad and Skulker left, chuckling at the chaos that was about to begin.

"Danny, do you have any information about the ghosts around Jump City?" said Robin. "Here are the visuals we've gotten."

After looking them over, Danny sighed. "They're all my enemies. They're probably after me. I knew this wasn't a good idea. Technus… Skulker… Ember…Johnny 13… They're all back. Even worse, Vlad's here and he still wants me to be his apprentice."

"Who is this Vlad you speak of?" asked Starfire.

"He's like my Slade and my dad's ex-best friend." said Danny. "He's a ghost hybrid like myself, but he's had his powers for 20 years and he's a lot stronger than I am."

"Well, this isn't good." said Cyborg." Any ideas on how to beat him?"

"Call in the Justice League?" asked Beast Boy.

"They're too busy on other planets to help us." said Raven. "We have to take care of it ourselves."

"He could be an ally." suggested Speedy, and others looked at him like he lost his mind. "He's fighting Slade, just like we are. Maybe we could work with each other to stop him. Even if it's only a temporary alliance, we're better off fighting one supervillain than 2. That, and he seems to have a soft spot for Danny."

"Well, we'd better form a plan to stop him." said Jazz. "He'll strike soon enough."

"I'd say out of it if I were you." said Robin. "You may have a lot of power, but you're still a rookie. Slade's a very deadly enemy."

"If I can fight Vlad without powers, I can fight Slade now." she replied indignantly.

Robin sighed and reluctantly agreed. Starfire went forward and hugged them both tightly. "Welcome, new teammates! How long have you been superheroes, what's your favorite color, where do you live, who are your friends, would you like to be my friend?"

"Calm down." said Danny. "The answers are about 10 months, blue, Amity Town, none of your business, and no."

Starfire looked sad, but tried not to show it. Robin looked like he wanted to rip Danny in half. Beast Boy decided to speak up.

"If you treat Raven like that, she'll kill you." he said.

"She can't be any worse than Vlad." he replied, and walked off, Jazz following him.

"Danny, don't be so rude to them, especially Starfire." said Jazz. "She just wants to be your friend."

"I don't give a damn." replied Danny. "I hate all of them. They attacked me, thought I was Slade's apprentice, and they expect to be forgiven? I'll forgive them when I'm dead!!"

He stormed off and Jazz watched sadly. He had been this way since February, when Sam was nearly killed. There had been many rumors that he had tried to rape her, and he was blaming himself for it. Dash and Paulina were saying she deserved it, and ever since, he had been very cold to strangers and very suspicious of people.

"Well, they're finally done!" said Jack Fenton, holding up one of the Fenton gilders. It looked a lot like the Green Goblin's glider from Spider-Man 1. "This baby has ghost scanner, bi-ectoplasmic rays, anti-ghost bombs, and a targeting computer."

"Jack, maybe you should get the suit on." said Maddie, already in the armor necessary for the Fenton Glider. (Think of the Green Goblin) "Otherwise, you'll fall off as soon as it starts."

It took him about 10 minutes to fully get inside the suit, since he was so huge. He took the Fenton Ghost trapper and Fenton Bazooka with him. Jack and Maddie walked outside, gliders in hand, and started the engines. They were fueled by ghost energy and they could go nearly as fast as a helicopter.

"Now let's go save Danny and Jasmine." said Jack. "If they want a fight, we'll give them one!"

"Jack, maybe you should just concentrate on controlling the glider." said Maddie, after he nearly crashed into a building.

"Robin, something's coming towards us." said Cyborg. "Unidentified objects moving extremely fast."

"Activate Tower defense systems." Robin ordered.

"I can't, they've been shut down." he replied. "It's going to take me at least 10 minutes to get them back on-line."

"Can't you restart them any faster?" demanded Beast Boy.

"Hey, you think its easy restarting after a complete shutdown?" snapped Cyborg.

"Do not worry, friend Cyborg, we will be victorious!" said Starfire.

"We better make some plans." said Aqualad.

"Way ahead of you." said Robin. "Speedy, Cyborg, get on the roof and fire at them from there. Beast Boy, Starfire, you'll attack from the air. Aqualad, get into the water and stay in reserve in case we need you. I'll attack from the ground. Raven, keep an eye on Danny and Shadow. Titans, Go!"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Danny.

"Robin still doesn't trust you and wants me to keep an eye on you." said Raven.

Danny sighed and looked away. However, he couldn't help noticing that she was extremely pretty. And she did have nice… _Don't even think about it, you pervert. _Danny thought, mentally berating himself. _Even if you could have a girlfriend, Jazz always told you she likes Beast Boy. Sheesh, this really stinks. I think Dash put it best: "The day you get a girlfriend is the day I become a loser!" Well, he's already a loser, so does that mean… okay, this is really confusing. _

Outside, Jack and Maddie had reached Titans tower. They were prepared to destroy any defenses, but… there were none. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, they prepared for attack.

However, they had to scatter to avoid Speedy's arrows. Starfire fired her starbolts at Jack, but he dodged them and returned fire with the Ghost Bazooka. Still, it didn't faze her for long.

Maddie tried to help Jack, but she was too busy trying to dodge Beast Boy's giant eagle form, and Robin attacks from below. Both of them were in big trouble. That is, until Maddie hit Beast Boy with the bi-ectoplasmic lasers, turning him back into a human. Starfire caught him easily, though.

However, they left Speedy and Cyborg open to attack. Jack fired the ghost trapper, sealing Speedy inside, despite his attempts to get free. Cyborg fired his cannon in retaliation, knocking Jack off the glider. Fortunately for him, the computer was automatically set to catch the rider if he fell. Jack flew back up and fired the ghost bazooka, but Cyborg dodged every shot.

"We need a better plan, Jack!" said Maddie. "We're overmatched here!"

"I know, but I'm hoping Daniel and Jasmine take the opportunity to escape!" said Jack. "I've got an idea. Let's go higher into the air."

They increased their height to about 600 feet, where only Starfire and Beast Boy could reach them. Starfire was about to tackle Maddie, but Jack punched her as hard as he could in the face. (And considering the armor was titanium, the punch REALLY hurt)

Beast Boy managed to catch Stafire before she hit the ground, but he didn't stand a chance against them by himself. Fortunately, they were swooping down for another attack, firing lasers at the Titans. Robin threw his exploding disks, knocking Jack off the glider for a few seconds. However, Maddie fired the anti-ghost bombs and he just barely dodged in time. (Okay, they're made to stop ghosts, but does Robin know that?)

Inside Titans Tower, Jazz, Raven, and Danny were getting worried. The sounds of battle were easily heard, and Raven sensed that Speedy and Starfire were out of the fight.

She decided to leave, wanting to help her friends. Raven trusted Danny and Jazz, and left them alone.

"I want to see what's going on." said Danny, going ghost and grabbing Jazz by the arm. They both flew through the wall and prepared to meet whatever enemy was outside.

"This is even more amusing than I thought it was going to be." said Skulker. "Aren't you worried that Maddie will be killed?"

"If she is in mortal danger, I will come to her rescue." said Vlad. "Still, if she can hold her own against me, I think she can handle the Teen Titans. Speaking of which, do you know where Terra is? I have to persuade her to join me."

"She does not want to be manipulated again, Vlad. Terra is smarter than she appeared."

"I was merely intending to find allies to fight Slade. Still, she will help me, intentionally or not. Besides, I believe she would be a good girlfriend for Daniel."

"Why do you care about him?"

"That is my business, not yours, Skulker. Keep your mouth shut." As he was watching the fight, he thought: _Damn you, Jack! Daniel should be my son, not yours, you traitor! _

"Danny, I… I think those two are Mom and Dad." said Jazz.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Danny. "Whatever it is, we better stop this before it gets any worse."

Danny flew up into the air, intending to keep his parents, but they were holding their own just fine. Beast Boy and Starfire were already down, and it looked like Jack and Maddie would win. That is, until Raven started to glow. She was about to fire a huge burst of black energy at them when Danny tackled her. Furious, she fired at Danny, who dodged it.

Unfortunately for Raven, she was blasted with the Ghost bazooka and was sent to the ground. Right before she hit, she recovered and flew back at them. They responded by firing the bi-ectoplasmic lasers, but her magical shield kept her safe. She lifted them both and started strangling the life out of them…

Only to be kicked in the back by Danny. He didn't want to hurt her, but his parents were only trying to help them, and he'd be damned if he had their deaths on his conscience. Jack and Maddie, meanwhile, had gotten back onto the gliders and prepared to attack again.

At that moment, Speedy finally freed himself from his bi-ectoplasmic prison. He started firing at Jack and Maddie, who responded in kind. Cyborg protected Speedy with his own body, which could easily take a few lasers.

Robin, meanwhile, was being held down by Jazz, and despite his struggles, there wasn't a chance in hell he could get free.

Between Danny and Raven, the fight was even, though Raven seemed a lot more vicious than normal. He just barely dodged 2 more magical energy blasts.

"Jeez, how powerful is she?" asked Danny.

He didn't have time to say anything else before getting hit by a huge energy blast. Danny just barely managed to stay in his Phantom form. Meanwhile, Raven started to speak: "Little spawn, did I not tell you that I would be victorious? Rage has consumed you, and now you are mine!"

That drew the attention of everyone, who immediately ceased fighting. Maddie scanned her but the results were confusing. "Whatever's controlling her, it's just some properties of a ghost, and yet unlike. It could be something else? A demon, perhaps?"

"I don't have a clue…" was all Jack said before he was sent to the ground. The gilder, as it was nearly out of power, could not catch him in time.

Fortunately, Maddie managed to catch him, but as he was nearly 300 pounds, she couldn't hold on, and both were sent towards the ground. However, it looked like they were… slowing down?

Jazz reacted immediately. Running as fast as she could, she jumped about 20 feet in the air and caught them. Jack and Maddie were very shocked once they realized who it was.

"Jasmine?" Jack said in shock.

In the meantime, Danny had flown inside Raven's body and was trying to get whatever was inside her out. The struggle continued on, and it didn't look like Danny was going to win.

_"Do you really think you can beat the great Trigon, foolish girl?" _laughed the voice.

_"No, I can't give up!!" _thought Danny, and the struggle continued. Eventually, he managed to subdue him, with help from Raven, and Danny just barely touched the ground when he transformed back into a human, exhausted.

"Danny?!" asked Jack.

"Well, it seems the Fentons have found out their children's secret." said Skulker.

"It does not matter." replied Vlad. "So the titans have passed the first test. The second will soon come. Now we must see what damage we can inflict on Slade."

"Vlad, I have heard that he has a new apprentice." said Skulker. "All I know is that she is female."

"Very well. For now, accompany Technus on a search for Slade's henchmen. Take 2 of the prototypes with you. I want to see if they work. And summon Bertrand and Spectra. We'll be needing them soon."

"Yes, Master."

Slade's Lair:

"So how do you like your new power, apprentice?" asked Slade.

"I love it, for lack of a better term!" Valerie replied. True, she was in pain for about 2 days, but now she had pyrogenesis, and she had yet to find what her limits were.

"Well, I have given you my gift." said Slade. "Now you must pay off yours. You know what to do."

"I know, master. When I am through, Danny Phantom will regret ever trying to ruin my life!"

Well, this is chapter 6. Again, sorry for the long wait. Tell me what you think of it!

Next Chapter: Danny and Jazz explain to their parents about their abilities. Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam finally show up in Jump City, and Terra meets our favorite ghost superhero.


	7. Return of a Geokinetic

Sorry for not updating as long as I did. Please don't kill me. Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going with this, but this begins the second half of the story.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but I was afraid of how you'd react." said Danny. "I didn't know if whether or not you would use me as a test subject for your weapons."

"God, I feel like a monster." said Maddie, referring to the fact that she hunted Danny throughout Amity.

"Hey, none of us knew." said Jack. "So, Jasmine, you say Spectra's a ghost? Well, thanks, that explains why our ghost detectors go off when she's around!"

"I thought you were an excellent ghost hunter." said Robin.

"He is, but he's not always thorough." said Danny. "Still, you should see what my parents are working on. I spied on them, hoping they wouldn't use it on me."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." said Robin. "I got to go train.

"Can I come with?" asked Jack. "I want to improve my aim and finally beat Maddie in a shooting contest."

"Forget it, you're way out of your league there." Maddie said in a fake arrogant tone. "Of course, you always won the kissing contest."

"Okay, that's a little too much information." said Speedy. "I'll join you in the gym Robin. Tomorrow, me and Aqualad gotta head back to Titans East headquarters."

After all explanations were done, the Titans decided to relax a little bit. Maddie challenged Robin to a match, which he eagerly accepted. Both of them stood on opposite sides of the gym.

"Come on, Maddie! Whoop his butt!" said Jack.

"You can do it, Friend Robin!" Exclaimed Starfire.

"I wonder who's going to win." asked Danny.

"Why should we care, as long as it's not us?" asked Jazz. "Besides, 1 blow from me could kill Robin."

Cyborg gave the signal and the fight began. They traded blows with incredible speed, neither getting through the other's defenses. Robin flipped back, and threw several stunners. Maddie rolled to the right and pulled out the Fenton anti-ghost quarterstaff.

For about 10 seconds, neither of them moved, wary of each other. Then Cyborg pressed a button and lasers began firing at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Danny and Jack, about to kill him.

"Hey, they only sting a little." replied Cyborg. "It was just starting to get boring."

Both Maddie and Robin moved quickly. Robin drew his Bo Staff and charged at Maddie, who held her ground. They seemed lost, concentrating on the fight and nothing else. They didn't even notice the lasers.

"Go, Robin!" said Beast Boy. "Come on, Raven, cheer for our team."

"I'd prefer meditating." replied Raven, trying to repress her emotions, but once again, Danny caught her eye. _This is getting extremely frustrating. I can't allow myself to feel like this. _

For a few minutes, Maddie and Robin fought evenly, but Maddie eventually made a mistake and Robin took full advantage of it. She was moving back fast, desperately trying to block Robin's blows. She eventually ducked under one, and managed to get back onto the offensive.

"I'm worried one of them will hurt the other." said Jazz. "They're really into this."

"Well, she's the only one on our side that can match his Kung Fu skills." said Cyborg. "You got to give her some credit."

15 more minutes passed and neither of them was making any progress and both were starting to tire.

"Okay, I think we can call that a draw." said Raven. "This is going absolutely nowhere."

"Yo, yo yo, Beast Boy is in da house!" exclaimed Beast Boy, or rather, Danny in his body.

"Daniel, get out of there." replied Raven. "One idiot is bad enough."

He flew out, turned back into a human and sat beside Jazz. He whispered: "I think my friends are coming this afternoon; I gave them the message. Word of advice: keep Tucker away from Raven. I don't want to know what's going to happen."

Jazz nodded and Danny retreated into his own thoughts. Many of them were going towards both Raven and Sam, including a few dirty thoughts. _God, when did I become such a pervert? I sure hope Raven can't mind minds. _

Meanwhile, Raven was thinking of something very similar. _I really hope he can't read minds. No matter how much I meditate, this doesn't go away. Well, I'm 16, so that could be part of the problem. _

Maddie, accepting a towel from Robin, told Jack to follow her where the rest couldn't hear them. "Jack, there may be some problems. Both Danny and Beast Boy like Raven, I'm sure, and you know what happens when teenage boys like the same girl."

"Ah, yes, I remember!" said Jack. "I always used to get the girl, and Vladdie was always angry. Of course, you had to tell me, but the point stands."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen, but for now, I think we better help the Titans. It involves us in some way, I'm sure of it."

They went back to the group of Titans, who were cheering Raven on in a practice spar against Danny. He had managed to win by giving her several bruises. Robin put an end to it before the fight got too violent.

"I'm sorry, He's been very difficult lately." said Raven. "I just hope he isn't able to take me again. Daniel, thanks for helping me fight him, but I hope you realize just how deadly he is."

"If I can handle Plasmius, I think I can handle Trigon." replied Danny, though he was worried about making another enemy.

The Titan alarm went off, and they got a report that two street punks were fighting each other in downtown Jump City. There was some kind of evil ghost keeping the police away from them.

"Johnny Rancid…" said Robin.

"And Johnny 13…" Danny finished. "Let me handle them. I've fought Johnny's shadow before. I'll survive."

"You're not going without me." said Jazz. "I bet Mom and Dad feel the same way."

Unfortunately, Cyborg detected unusual activity outside Jump City. The Titans eventually agreed to let Danny and his parents handle that, while the rest of them took down the fighting street punks. However, just before they left, Maddie gave Robin one of the Fenton Foamers.

"You're going to need it," said Maddie. "Johnny 13 is a ghost, after all."

Terra panted as she destroyed another one of Slade's robots. She may have been a very powerful Metahuman, but even she couldn't keep this up for long. Obviously, Slade had not forgotten her.

Another robots scorpion fired an electric rope, trying to capture her, but she dodged and returned fire with a nearby boulder. 3 more robots surrounded her, and there was no way out.

That is, until one of them fell with a blast of lightning. A second fired an electric rope, but it went right through him, and he grabbed it. Afterwards, he sent green energy straight into the robot, destroying it.

The other two were currently being occupied by two people flying on glider. They were able to hold their own, and Terra assisted then by using smaller rocks to jam the equipment. She was relieved… that is, until she saw who her savior was.

_Oh, god, Inviso-bill. _Thought Terra. _What does he want with me? Well, he's an evil ghost kid, and the other two are probably his servants. I've got to get out of here. _

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." said the ghost kid. Did he seriously expect her to believe that? One of the people flying the glider picked her up with ease and flew off. Unfortunately, she couldn't do much in the air and was too weak to fight back.

"So she's Slade's old apprentice." said Jack, looking at her with loathing. "I think we should just toss her in prison or into the ocean."

"Jack, she also killed Slade, or so the Titans thought." replied Maddie. "She can't be all bad."

Meanwhile, Danny was tending to her wounds, trying not to look at something he shouldn't. Fortunately, he had more control over his hormones in ghost form.

Terra woke up and found herself in a bed, wearing almost nothing. Her embarrassment only increased when she saw a guy right next to her. She tried to move, but he held her down.

"Don't move, I've got to finish this." said Danny. "I still don't know how Raven does this so easily."

Raven? "Inviso-bill, you work for the Titans? I thought you were an evil ghost kid."

"The name's Danny Phantom and I don't work for them. My family's visiting Jump City, investigating all the strange occurs around here. They're ghost hunters, which is why I have my powers in the first. (sigh) I told you not to move. It's not easy healing you."

Terra tried to relax and let Danny Phantom help her, though it wasn't easy because she was worried he'd ogle her, as some teenage boys had been known to do.

"Okay, I'm done. You'll have to take it easy for a couple of days until your wounds fully heal. That, or have Raven help you, but I don't think she'd be too willing to do it. I've got some clothes for you. They may be Starfire's, but they'll have to do for now."

Terra took the clothes, while Phantom turned around to let her change. After she was done, she told him he could turn around.

Danny was a little stunned about how she looked. Why were his hormones on overdrive lately? She was even prettier than Starfire when she was dressed like that.

"Come on, Terra." said Danny. "I'd like you to meet my parents. As for my name, it's Danny Fenton. Ordinarily, I wouldn't tell you that, but superheroes have an unspoken code not to blab other secret identities. I have to warn you, though: Don't ask my Dad anything about ghosts unless you want the pants bored of you."

They both walked towards them and Terra greeted them. Jack was about to lecture about ghosts, but Maddie shut him up. Danny chuckled at their and began talking to Terra. It turned out they had a lot in common. Both were hated all over the country and considered villains.

"Couldn't we have just waited for the plane?" asked Tucker. Both he and Sam looked exactly the same as they did in Doomed, and Sam was having a lot of fun piloting her robots. With Tucker, it was a different story, as he struggled to stay on his glider. "I still don't know why you built of a robot of Chaos."

"Tucker, it doesn't matter right now." said Sam. "Danny's probably going to need us. I just hope those damn superheroes haven't hurt him. If they have, they are going to answer to me!"

"Calm down, Sam. I'm sure they've realized their mistake. Anyway, when are we going to get to Jump City."

"It shouldn't take more than a half an hour. Besides, if any villain or hero attacks him, I think Chaos and Fryertuck can take them down."

"Sam, this is real life. If we die, there's no coming back!"

"I don't care if I have to fight someone like Slade alone. I'm going to help Danny, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Suddenly, Sam's robots detected something and Tucker just barely moved out of the way in time, dodging an electric burst coming towards him.

Apparently, Slade knew they were coming, and had sent Overload to take care of them. Despite their fear, Tucker and Sam readied for battle.

It didn't take the Titans long to take care of the punks. Johnny 13 and Kitty may have gotten away, but Johnny Rancid was in custody, and was going to be in prison for a long, long time.

Unfortunately, as soon as the police had left, fire erupted in the streets and the conjurer revealed herself. She was on a glider, armed with advanced equipment, fire erupting from her hands.

"I'd like to introduce my apprentice, Valerie Grey." said Slade. "Feel free to do whatever you wish to them."

Slade was about to join the battle himself when he was hit by a pink blast of energy. Another Metahuman had arrived, and his only intention was to kill Slade. (I think you know it's Vlad Plasmius) Slade had acquired additional powers since Terra betrayed him, and he fully intended to use against Vlad.

The true battle was beginning.

Okay, it was a lame ending, but I wanted to get this chapter done as fast as I could. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the very, very long wait, but I believe this story needs some revision. I'm not too satisfied with it. Originally, I was going to take it off, but decided not to let you guys down. Well, please enjoy the story. Things are hopefully going to calm down after this.

"You have no hope of defeating me, Vlad." said Slade. "I know skills you could never hope to learn."

"Once again, you underestimate me, Wilson." replied Vlad. "You made a terrible mistake when you attacked the Fentons. I will personally see to it that you are destroyed."

"But I've learned a few new tricks since last time." said Slade, using demon magic. Vlad, who had not been expecting it, was hit hard, and sent to the ground. Slade levitated several pieces of cement, but Vlad dodged and destroyed them. He fired ectoplasmic orbs, forcing Slade back. With determination, Vlad took the offensive, determined to at last beat his enemy.

Vlad multiplied into 4 and the clones then took the primary offensive. he was heading towards Valerie but Slade chanted: "Retenez mon ennemi !", tying Vlad up in demon energy. (The spells will be in French, if you want to translate them) Vlad fired eye beams to get free, and then launched a powerful ghost stinger.

Slade chanted: "Les puissances d'Azerath, me protègent de la mort !" but it didn't protect him completely as pink smoke was rising from his body.

"Still think you can beat me?" asked Vlad.

Slade decided to screw the chants and simply use mental power. They would not be as powerful, but neither would they be predictable. However, Vlad had the upper hand once again as he sent Slade's attack right back at him with a Rebounder. He then followed with lightning blasts and ghost stingers, but Slade was not seriously harmed.

Still, the fight was far from over, as Slade created lightning, striking Vlad again and again. He was eventually able to protect himself, but Slade was back on the offensive. Vlad conjured an ectoplasmic steel wall and then teleported about 70 feet, striking from behind.

"You think you're the only one with that ability?" said Slade and disappeared before Vlad's eyes. (As the powers are demonic and paranormal, they can't sense each other) "Annihlate l'ennemi !" The magic tried to rip Vlad's body apart, but he wasn't about to have that happen. He put up a red shield, stopping the energy in its path.

Vlad charged and the battle continued.

The battle below was no different. Valerie along with her fiery minions were holding the Titans off, while Danny and Terra were fighting the robot Scorpions a few hundred yards away.

"Come on, we've got to get to them!" said Danny.

"That doesn't look very likely." said Terra. "You may want to look around you!"

Danny was then blasted from behind by Valerie. She glared with hatred and prepared to destroy him. Danny flew over her next shot and took the offensive, punching her in the gut. She tried again, but Cyborg blasted her with his cannon.

But it wasn't over yet. Valerie fired hundreds of fireballs everywhere, destroying everything in their path. 4 robots were destroyed by the impact and the Titans narrowly dodged.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' said Raven, wrapping Valerie up in black magic, while Starfire took the chance and hit her with starbolts. Unfortunately, they gave her the strength needed to break away and she fired another barrage, one Raven barely managed to block.

Robin took out his bo staff, intending to charge her, but she flew out of the way and tried to attack, only to be hit with exploding disks. Still, it didn't have much effect.

Tucker and Sam were in serious trouble. They were not capable of fighting Overload, a true super-villain.

"I think we should just turn back." said Tucker.

"I can't abandon Danny." said Sam. "We'll go on, no matter what we have to face."

Fortunately for them, help was on the way. A ghost tackled Overload, growling angrily. He looked like a wolf, with sharp claws and green eyes. Overload tried to blast him but he went intangible and he nearly tore his arm off.

"Hey, it's Wulf!" said Tucker. "Of all the luck! Let's just hope he doesn't go after us too."

"Come on, Tucker, I'm sure he remembers us." said Sam.

"Wulf remember you." he said. "You have scent of friend."

Together, they managed to hold their own against Overlord. He made a mistake and Wulf took full advantage. He ripped one of its arms off and Sam took the offensive. Unfortunately, the weapons were damaged and she would be of no further help.

Which was why Tucker went in to attack. He damaged Overlord's systems and Wulf went in for the kill, destroying what was left. The battle was won, but Sam and Tucker's designs were destroyed.

"Any chance of you fixing this?" asked Sam.

"I don't have the tools for it." replied Tucker. "Even if I did, it would take me days to do it."

"So we're stuck." Sam groaned. "Just great. Wulf, do you think you can find Danny."

Wulf grinned and went off. Sam and Tucker hoped nothing else would come, because they couldn't handle anything more. However, fate seemed to be on their side for once. Tucker decided to rest, calming himself down.

_Man, I hope I don't have to go through that again. _Thought Tucker. _Let's hope Danny's having better luck than we are. _

In downtown Jump City, the battle was finally turning in the heroes' favor. Valerie was running out of power and most of the robots were destroyed by Danny and Terra. However, Valerie still had some juice left. She fired a massive fire blast at Danny. He just barely dodged in time.

Fortunately, Robin covered his back. He fired the last of his exploding at Valerie, who was stunned but still standing. Starfire punched her in the gut and she decided that enough was enough. The titans tried to stop her retreat, but she was too fast for them and they were exhausted.

"I'm glad you were here, Daniel." said Robin. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Let's not think about that." said Cyborg. "It doesn't look over just yet."

Vlad and Slade were still fighting each other like tigers. No matter what they hit each other with, they barely slowed down. However, both were tiring and their forms were beginning to slip. Finally, Slade retreated, taking Valerie with him. The Titans breathed a sigh of relief but before they could question Vlad, he teleported away.

"I wonder why he helped us." said Cyborg.

"There's something in it for him." said Danny. "I just hope I don't have to fight beside him again. Helping my nemesis is not something I like to do."

"Yes, you told us about him." said Raven. "Why does Slade's apprentice hate you so much?"

"I've been wondering that myself." said Danny. "I'll tell you once we get back to the tower."

At the tower, the Titans finally got a chance to rest. Beast Boy was anxious to hear the story and wouldn't shut up about it until Raven punched him on the head.

"It's about time." said Cyborg.

"Friends, I believe the Phantom was about to tell us a story." said Starfire.

"Well, it started as a typical day." said Danny. "Of course, they always do so maybe I shouldn't mention that. Anyway…"

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from school. Danny was covered by several bruises that Dash gave him for standing up for himself. Unfortunately, people now seemed to think he was a villain once more, after his fight with Ember._

_"Hey, Danny, have any idea what's wrong with Valerie?" asked Tucker. _

_"No, I just know she had some problems with her dad." said Danny. "I probably shouldn't even have to tell you that."_

_"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Valerie is a decent girl." said Sam. "She's actually turned over a new leaf."_

_"In more ways than one." replied Tucker. _

_"Enough with the perverted comments." Sam snarled._

_"That's enough from both of you." said Danny. "Keep this up, I'll be the one needing therapy." _

_Danny's ghost sense went off and after making sure nobody saw, he hid in an alley and transformed into Danny Phantom. He saw Bertrand and Spectra laughing about some crime they had done. He immediately responded, firing several ecto-blasts at the duo. _

_"Well, if it isn't the ghost loser!" exclaimed Spectra. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"_

_"Whatever you have planned, it's not going to work." exclaimed Danny, putting up a shield. _

_They fought in the air and Danny eventually gained the upper hand. However, they suddenly left and the second they were gone, he was hit in the chest. Valerie was there, looking furious. She hadn't even bothered to change into her ghost suit._

_She fired wildly, in a blind rage. Danny barely managed to avoid the shots and they hit cars, streetlights, trees, and building. Valerie didn't care what she was hitting; it was like all reason had left her. _

_"You're going to pay for what you've done, Ghost!" said Valerie. "You're going to die!"_

_"What's going on?" he asked, dodging another shot. _

_"You know what you did, you bastard!" she screamed. "Don't even try to deny it."_

_Danny fired an ecto-blast, hoping not to hurt her, but it just made her even angrier. Valerie fired huge blasts, some of them nearly killing people. Danny put up a shield to distract her, but it barely even slowed her down. Eventually, he had to trap Valerie in a dome while he made his escape._

"It turned out Bertrand impersonated me and killed Valerie's father." explained Danny. "I thought that I could finally be seen as a hero, but that incident changed all that. After that, there was concern that a ghost was hiding under the human population. If they found him, he would be put to death slowly and painfully."

"How could they possibly be allowed to do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"The Town was probably in pure panic, not even trying to think." said Robin. "And if I'm right, this wasn't the only murder you were blamed for."

"Right." said Danny. "He framed me for over 2 dozen murders. If I ever find him again, I'm going to destroy him!"

"No, you will prove that you are just as bad as him!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I don't blame you for being angry, but you must control it." said Raven. "We've seen firsthand how terrible the results are."

"Part of me doesn't even care anymore." said Danny. "I'm tempted to take Vlad up on his offer and join him."

"Hey, guys, what did we miss?" asked a voice. They turned around and saw Tucker, Sam, and Wulf.

"Don't even think about it." said Danny, since he saw they were getting ready for battle. "They're my best friends and probably looking for me?"

"How do you know they're not ghosts?" asked Terra.

"Because my ghost sense would go off." Danny replied simply. "It's about time you guys got here."

"Sorry we're late, but we had a little trouble fighting Overload." said Sam.

"You fought Overload?" asked Cyborg. "Do you guys have superpowers?"

"No, we just had robots." said Tucker. "Sam's parents are filthy rich."

"Tucker!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds like Beast Boy and Raven." said Terra.

"Except Sam doesn't have demon magic." replied Cyborg. Raven glared and he shrunk back. Danny laughed too and got a taste of the glare. He, however, was not intimidated.

"So how come you ain't scared of her glare?" asked Beast Boy.

"After you face Vlad Plasmius and Pariah Dark, nothing else scares you." said Danny. "There are beings in this world more powerful than the ones you fight."

"I see what you mean." said Robin. "Care for some Martial arts training?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Danny. "I know a few basics, but not very much."

Meanwhile, at Titans East, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos were having a party to celebrate their victory. While Jump City was under attack, they were hit by a being named Technus. He was apparently a master of technology, but loved saying 'hip' phrases.

"Well, we've got a lot of repair work to do." said Bumblebee. She was 17 years old and had black hair and brown eyes. (I've only seen her and the rest of Titans east once, so this probably isn't perfect) "The guy wrecked the place."

"True, we've got a lot of repair work to do." said Speedy. "We'd better get started."

"I'm afraid I've got other plans for you." said a voice and all the superheroes were ready to fight. However, the speaker was nowhere to be seen.

"¿Cuál era ése?" asked Mas.

"¿Por qué sabría." said Menos.

"Usted es el elegante." replied Mas.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taught them slang." Aqualad muttered.

"Yeah, it looks like we're in trouble." said Bumblebee. She charged up her energy blasts and stood determinedly. "Whoever you are, I'm ready for you!"

"Pride goeth before a fall, Bumblebee." replied the voice. "You would do well to remember that."

"Where the hell are you, coward?" yelled Aqualad. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist." replied the voice. He appeared and he had black boots, a mint-green complexion, glowing red eyes, devil hair, and dressed in white with a black triangle on his chest. He also had a white cape with a blood-red interior. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Vlad Plasmius."

"Wish we could say likewise." said Speedy angrily, loading up his bow. "Now what do you want?"

"Teenagers always do have a temper." said Plasmius. "Very well, I hope you enjoy being fish bait."

"¿Qué él nos llamó?" asked Mas.

"Cebo De los Pescados." replied Menos.

"¡Él va abajo!" said Mas.

"Bold choice of words, but you don't have a hope." replied the unwelcome occupant. Speedy fired arrow after arrow while Aqualad launched water. Vlad simply dodged most of the arrows and the ones he couldn't simply blocked with a pink shield.

"Truly pathetic." said Vlad. "Even the Incredibles can do better than this."

Bumblebee launched energy blasts out of her blasters. Vlad became see-through and they went right through him. Tired of talk, he returned with energy blasts, badly burning Bumblebee.

Speedy fired exploding arrows but their opponent simply dodged

them and laughed. One thing was clear: They were in extreme trouble.

I'm glad a few people had patience. Please don't kill me! I had an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway, I think there will be 4 or 5 more chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's see if I can get anywhere this time. At least there weren't any death threats. Anyway, the Titans finally fight Danny's nemisis. Hopefully, it'll be worth your time. I'm going to try and make it sort of "in-sync" with Reign Storm and Ultimate enemy.

Slade growled yet again. Vlad had beaten him once again. Even with his gifts given to him by Trigon, he was not yet trimuphment. Yet his master's desire was to eliminate the one called Danny Phantom. The boy had already proven formidable during the brief period of time that the Titans believed him an enemy.

However, one advantage Masters had over the Titans was the fact that Slade knew much less about him, despite their prior relationship. Perhaps the boy could help him, even if he didn't know it.

_Soon, Masters, I will have my revenge. _Thought Slade.

Jazz sighed as she laid on her bed. Despite her new power, she was able to do little to help in the last battle. Her brother had obviously forgiven her, but she was unable to do the same to herself. Fortunately, her powers were not done growing, as she had fired an energy blast out of her hand, similar to Danny's but blue in color.

She got up and started walking around Titans Tower. Predictably her parents were awake, working on yet another invention and from the looks of it, trying to improve the ecto-skeleton. She remembered the invasion of Amity Park, how Danny nearly died using the previous one and that Plasmius had his hands on the prototype.

Danny had finally gotten up and decided to eat breakfast. Unfortunately, little was edible and one of the pieces of food growled at him. However, he was used to this at home and thus, it didn't bother him very much.

"Hey, Danny." said Jazz.

"Hey Jazz." replied Danny. "So are we the only ones awake?"

"Actually, Robin and Cyborg are patrolling the town, Beast Boy is still asleep, snoring like a freight train, I might add, and Raven is undoubtedly meditating."

"Man, I just don't get that." said Danny. "How can she do it?"

"She's obviously had a lot of practice. By the way, I forgot about Tucker and Sam. Sam's going to a goth store, while Tucker hitting on every girl he sees."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do it here." Both of them shared a laugh. Coming out of it, however, they were obviously on edge. "You know, in retrospect, I probably should have used that ghostly wail, but I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

"You're right, it probably would have destroyed everything in its path." Jazz remembered all to well its destructive power when he used it against his evil self.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg were almost finished with their morning patrol when a message came in from the communicator.

"Robin…Robin, can you hear me?" asked Speedy.

"I can hear you." replied Robin. "What is it?"

"We've been captured by someone who calls himself Plasmius." Speedy. "He's waiting for Danny. Do not let him come here. Repeat, do not let him come here."

"Why? What does he have planned?" He heard a brief laugh before the communicator fell silent.

"Well, it's time to move." said Cyborg. "We'd better get the others."

"Are you sure it will work?" asked the Fright Knight. "These metahumans are not to be underestimated, particularly Raven. She is well-known in the ghost zone."

"I'm not alone, if you recall." replied Vlad. "In any case, their power is nothing to mine. And with Daniel and Maddie by my side, I will be unstoppable!"

"That is what Pariah believed when he had the ring of rage and the crown of fire, yet he was defeated. Why do you not use the ecto-suit when you had the chance?"

"In retrospect, I should have. However, I believed young Jasmine would defeat him. That was a big mistake. Well, I think it's time to greet some visitors. Get the others up here."

"You called?" asked Skulker a few seconds later.

"What is it?" asked Technus. "It must be important, for I, Technus, am preparing for the next battle with the ghost boy."

"I, too, look forward to the next match." said Spectra, Bertrand at her side.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." replied Vlad. "The Titans are on their way here."

10 minutes previous:

"I should have guessed he'd have something to do with this." said Danny. "I'll bet he wants me and my mom to join him."

"He's got a trap in mind, I'm sure." said Raven as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That may be true, but we've got no choice but to go." said Robin. "The Fentons will come with us, since there will be ghosts there, I'm sure."

"They will be eager to help us, right, friend Danny?" said Starfire.

"Duh, they're obsessed." Jazz replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Beast Boy. "Let's go."

"All right, but we better proceed cautiously." said Terra.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Raven.

"We cannot let friend Danny fight alone!" said Starfire. "We are teammates, friends."

"Well said." said Sam. "Jack and Maddie are standing guard and will notify you if the tower is attacked."

"Hopefully, I can gain control of my powers soon." said Jazz. Before anyone can answer, she added. "Don't even think about leaving me behind. I'm as involved as any of you."

"I'm staying here." said Tucker. "I want to find out more about the security."

"If we don't here from you in 30 minutes, we're coming after you." said Maddie. "I don't like this at all."

They had now arrived at Titans East. Raven sensed that their companions were alive, but injured and needed help immediately. She tried to sense something else, but Plasmius was apparently blocking her. The rest of them also proceeded cautiously.

"It's too quiet here." said Robin. "We better watch ourselves very carefully."

"It's too late, boy wonder." said a voice. Vlad had arrived, floating above them. The Titans immediately went into action. Cyborg and Starfire launched their energy blasts, but Plasmius merely grinned and put up a shield. Raven had no better luck.

Terra and Beast Boy went on the offensive. She launched boulders at him, while her companion transformed into a triceratops to protect her. Vlad laughed and went intangible. He returned with red energy blasts, burning Beast Boy badly and almost killed Terra, who used a rock as a shield just in time.

"You're right, Danny." said Robin. "He is powerful. I wouldn't fancy having to fight him alone."

He launched his exploding disks but Vlad again put up a shield. However, he had ignored Jasmine and Sam, who fired energy blasts at his back, stunning him momentarily. They immediately took advantage. Raven trapped him with a spell, while Starfire, Cyborg and Danny hammered him with energy blasts. Beast Boy had recovered and charged.

Just as it looked that Vlad was down for the count, however, he broke free and launched an explosion. Danny and Raven put up a shield to protect their companions, but it barely held. Sam fired another shot with the Fenton Gatling but Vlad destroyed it with an eye blast and lifted her up using telekinesis.

"So this is young Daniel's girlfriend." Vlad smirked. "You're certainly a strong woman. It's almost a shame to kill you." He could not believe it but he hesitated. Samantha reminded him much of Maddie.

His momentary distraction gave Danny time to get Sam out of his clutches while Raven tried another spell. Vlad dodged and split into three. The main Vlad went after Danny, while the two copies fought with the others.

"God, even his copies are strong." said Cyborg, when the copy went intangible and hit him with a barrage of energy blasts. Raven, Terra, and Robin were currently occupied with the other one, while he fought the first with the help of Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Not bad, boy, but you'll have to do better." said the copy, shocking Beast Boy. Cyborg finally managed to blast him and it disappeared. Meanwhile, Robin and the others had defeated the second.

As for Vlad, he was overpowering Danny, Sam, and Jazz. Danny was tempted to use his ghostly wail, but he did not want to reveal his trump card to Vlad. That, and there was a high risk of simply destroying everything.

"I thought you'd do better than this." said Vlad, kicking Danny in the gut. He returned with ecto-blasts, which Vlad blocked, but not as easily as he expected. The boy was indeed getting powerful.

He saw the Titans surround him. He knew that given time, he could defeat them, but his fight was with young Daniel. Besides, they would be useful for destroying Slade. He snapped his fingers and his minions appeared, looking eager to fight.

"It's just between us, Daniel." said Vlad. "No one else will interfere with our battle. And look, your friend and sister are deserting you. Why do you stand by them?"

"They are my friends, Vlad, something you don't understand." said Danny. "Either let us go or be destroyed!"

"My, my, such arrogance." said Vlad. "Let's see if your skill matches your courage."

Meanwhile, The Titans were fighting the ghost. Robin was up against Fright Knight, Cyborg against Technus, Raven against Spectra, Bertrand against Beast Boy and Skulker against Starfire.

"You will never capture me!" she cried, burning her way out of her net.

"This is the greatest catch I have ever had." said Skulker. "A Tameranian (forgive me if I spelled that wrong), a half-demon, a Cyborg, a changling, and a teenager with common sense. I cannot believe my luck!"

However, his monologue was cut short as Starfire tackled him. Her anger allowed her to fire powerful starbolts, but Skulker simply went intangible and laughed. He fired 4 rockets out of his robotic arm, and they went after Starfire. They happened to be smart bombs so she was in serious trouble.

Robin was faring no better. The Fright Knight was at least 40 times stronger than he was, and was a skilled swordsman. Thus far, he had been able to dodge the energy blasts, but for how long. He launched his exploding disks, knocking him back. He pressed the advantage, hitting him with his bo staff, but it broke on contact.

"How can you possibly believe that a mere human can defeat me?" said the Fright Knight. "My master will recruit your friend and the rest of them shall be destroyed."

"Never!" he cried, throwing a Birdarang. The Fright Knight simply chopped it in half.

Fortuantely, Cyborg was doing a little better. Despite his powers, Technus was having a difficult time fighting Cyborg as he too was a mechanical genius.

"I, Technus, will destroy your body and your spirit!" he cried out. "Your technology is nothing to my intellect!"

"Yeah, I've heard that about a thousand times!" Cyborg replied. "Stop talking and start fighting!"

"You dare talk with such disrespect to me, Technus!" said Technus. "I will fry your bacon! I will…" His speech was cut short as Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. He looked furious and Technus realized that he had to concentrate to beat his foe.

Beast Boy and Bertrand were evenly matched as well. Whenever one gained advantage, the other simply changed forms and continued the battle. However, Bertrand could go intangible and invisible, so Beast Boy was at a disadvantage. Despite this, he fought quite well.

"Foolish boy." said Bertrand. "Your powers are nothing. It's only a matter of time until you run out of energy. All I have to do is wait."

Beast boy changed into a raptor and bit his arm nearly clean off. Bertrand screamed in pain and retreated. His opponent changed into a falcon and followed him. Bertrand came to a sudden realization that should have been obvious to begin with: He could overshadow him. Doing so, he laughed and went to help his allies.

Raven was faring the worst out of all of them. Her spell prevented Spectra overshadowing her, but she was now in a pool of misery.

"You're nothing but a pathetic weakling." she said. "You're setting yourself up for failure, Girl! Your friends will die and it'll be all your fault. I'll make sure it sticks into your memory forever!"

While the others were fighting, Jazz, Sam and Terra were trying to find the prisoners. Unfortunately, they did not know their way around and soon got lost.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam. Jazz didn't answer and blew a hole in the Wall. Terra started tearing down the walls, while still making sure the foundations were steady. Needless to say, it was not an easy task.

"Guys, I think I found them." said Terra. "They're in bad shape. I doubt they will be up to helping us."

Danny had been faring fairly well against Vlad, but it was obvious that he could not yet beat him at full strength. And he began to think that Vlad was holding back for reasons unknown to him.

_I've got no time to think about that now._ Danny thought as he kicked Vlad in the head. _I've got to beat him first._

"Not bad, Daniel, but you still have much to learn." he split into 4 and sent the copies at his nemesis. He still hoped to have Daniel as a son because despite himself, he was quite fond of the boy. True, his loyalty to his father was misguided, but he would much rather have him as an ally than an enemy.

Danny, meanwhile, was trying desperately to hold the copies off. His shield was blocking the energy blast, but he was beginning to become drained. He launched a ghost stinger, taking down one of the copies. However, the remaining two were beginning to overwhelm.

_No, it can't end like this. _Thought Danny. _It won't! Vlad will never harm anyone again! _After that thought, by some miracle, Danny managed to split himself into two. With the help of his copy, he was eventually able to defeat Vlad's, who was still watching. Each copy took about 5 percent of his energy if they were destroyed instead of recalled and he was beginning to feel the weariness.

"Looks like the tables have turned, cheese-head." said the two Dannys. Vlad grinned and battle continued. The copy soon fell, but Vlad was amazed that he could do it at all. It took him nearly 5 years.

Spectra was currently draining Raven of her happiness. What she did not know was that unlocked the power of Trigon with nothing to restrain it. Raven got up and grinned. Despite herself, she was worried.

"A pathetic effort, ghost." said Spectra. "Let's see if you can face my true power." He, or rather she fired a huge wave of black energy. Spectra's screamed filled the land but Trigon kept attacking until little of her was left.

Smirking, he turned to the others. Technus was the first to notice. He attacked Trigon with his attacks, but they barely affected him. He laughed and started using his power to rip the suit apart. Within a matter of seconds, he was back in his scientist form and fled.

Soon the Titans and ghosts actually started fighting side-by-side. Bertrand slashed Raven's body with his claws in panther-form, but they healed almost instantly. Starfire and Skulker fired their energy blasts, but they too had little effect on the demon. The fright knight's attacks had slightly more effect, but they were far from enough to take the demon down. They dueled with swords, but the Fright Knight was eventually overpowered and was launched to the cliff.

Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Skulker, and Bertrand made their stand, doing whatever they could to stop Trigon. While he could not use his full power in his daughter's body, it was more than enough to take care of them.

It was here that Trigon gained Vlad and Danny's attention. His minions had all retreated, and except for the Fright Knight and Skulker, incapable of fighting.

"It looks like we've got a situation on our hands." said Vlad, trying to sound confident but feeling afraid. _No, Masters, you are afraid of nothing! Do not forget what you have been taught!_

"Sir, what should we do?" asked the Fright Knight.

"We make our stand here." said Vlad. "No demon will defeat me and we must keep Daniel safe from him."

"Sir, I highly suggest…" he began, but Vlad cut him off.

"I've made my decision. Skulker, Fright Knight, prepare for battle.

Skulker was eager to fight the demon. This would prove once and for all that he was the ghost zone's greatest hunter. "Let's see what he's capable of." said Skulker, firing smart bombs out of his suit. However, all it did was bring the demon's attention to them.

"The legendary Vlad Plasmius." said Trigon. "Let's find out if you're as good as you say." Vlad split himself into 4 and the battle began, Skulker and Fright Knight entering as well. They were holding their own better than the others, as Vlad and Fright Knight were highly skilled, but it soon became obvious that Trigon had the advantage in sheer power.

Meanwhile, the Titans watched as the ground erupted around them. They were too weak to do anything to the demon. It would depend on Vlad and Danny to defeat it. Unfortuantely, it was going to be very difficult, if not impossible.

Meanwhile, Danny tackled Trigon, sending him to the ground and firing energy blasts. However, they did have much effect and the demon laughed. "I would have expected someone with your reputation to be stronger, Danny Phantom." said Trigon. "It is of no concern. Soon this entire world will fall before my power!"

There was a huge black burst and no less than 50 demons appeared. They were red and armed with medieval weapons. They were at least 8 feet tall and very strong, according to human standards.

"Fright Knight, Skulker, deal with the demons." said Vlad, summoning his copies back inside him. "Daniel and I will take down Trigon."

"You're more than welcome to try." he said. Vlad conjured two swords, giving one of them to Danny and both charged.

Jazz, Terra, and Sam had gotten the others out just seconds before the entire building collapsed. When they got out, they found that the whole area was surrounded with black energy. There were demons everywhere and most of the combatants had fallen. Vlad and Danny were currently fighting Raven, under control of Trigon.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Sam.

"Maybe we should call your parents, Jasmine." said Terra.

"Have them face that thing?" Jazz asked in shock. "Right now, It looks like Danny and Masters are our only hope of survival. We've got to do what we can to help them. The others are injured but the enemy is not focusing on them."

"For our sakes, I hope you're right." said Terra, levitating boulders.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm coming!" Sam exclaimed. She was relieved that Tucker had decided to stay. He would be little more than a liability.

All around Jump City, people were noticing black clouds on the outskirts. Many started panicking, tripping over each other in their haste to get away. But in a certain place, a pair of ghost hunters were ready for battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, let's make this quick. I thank everyone who reviewed my story. Fortunately, this is the second to last chapter. Now let's get on with it.

While the battle at Titans East was going on, Slade was observing from afar. He despised serving anyone, but he knew what he wanted out of this. After all, Trigon had saved his life and given him these powers, though it seemed it still wasn't enough to defeat Plasmius.

As for his apprentice, he was beginning to doubt her loyalty. She still hated Phantom, no doubt of that, but she was beginning to regret serving him. Slade knew he would have to keep her on a short leash if his plans were to be uninterrupted.

He smirked at the thought of the Titans being destroyed by their dear friend Raven. Trigon had unlocked her full power and was raining hell on his enemies. It would be interesting to see the results.

Despite all this, however, once this was over, he would be ruler, not Trigon.

There were also others that were watching. Jack and Maddie Fenton had been observing the battle from Titans Tower and it was not going well. They had to help their children before it was too late.

"Jack, are the Fenton Gliders operational?" asked Maddie.

"Don't worry, they're operational and fully loaded." Jack replied. "I've made a couple of improvements to the weapon in order to fight this thing." Despite himself, however, he was afraid. If even the Wisconsin ghost was fighting against it, how powerful was this girl? She was obviously being controlled, but by what? He knew little about her.

Sighing, he started putting on the armor. He may be afraid, but he'd be damned if he'd let his kids fight the demon without them to help. It was his job as a parent but that didn't stop the unease in his stomach.

"Come on, Jack, let's go." said Maddie, fully clad in the armor. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Right behind you, Maddie!" he exclaimed, but his voice lacked its usual carefree tone. He jumped on the glider and activated it. It was about 5 minutes before they could arrive and both Jack and Maddie were hoping they would not be too late.

"Do you think we can stop this thing?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack, but we have to try." Maddie replied. "If we don't fight it, who will? Danny and Jazz may have powers, but this demon is much stronger than anything we've faced, save the largest invasion of Amity Park."

"What does it read on the power scale?"

"It's 17.9, something I've never seen before. Danny's at 7.62 and the two others are 8.34 and 11.2. Do we have the Fenton Peeler?"

"I never leave without it!"

"Spector deflector?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, there's just one more thing? Did you make sure to pack the Fenton ghost exorciser. Oh, wait, I have it. Let's just hope this thing is enough."

Danny screamed as he was sent to the ground once again. Trigon tried to press the advantage but was hit from a burst from flame from the Fright Knight's sword. Skulker fired a series of missiles, but Trigon simply put up a black dome and they exploded harmlessly around him. The demons Trigon had sent had long since been destroyed, but that was the least of their problems right now.

"Come on, Daniel, we don't have time for this." Vlad stated, helping him up. He put up a violet shield to cover them from the energy blasts while Danny recovered and fired a ghost stinger. It stunned Trigon but just for a moment. Still, it was enough time for Vlad to duplicate and follow up on the attack. Skulker launched a ghost stunner, but by this point, Trigon had recovered and blew it to pieces.

Danny was currently thinking to himself. He could use his ghostly wail, but it still drained him and he wasn't certain it would work against a threat of this magnitude. He instead launched a ghost stinger, hitting Raven's body in the torso. However, yet again, it didn't appear to have much effect.

"Vlad, we are in a deadly situation." said the Fright Knight. "Might I suggest we retreat while we still can?"

"No, we fight on!" Vlad replied in a snappish tone, pulling himself back together. No one bested him! No one! Besides, he wasn't evil enough to let Daniel fight alone. Despite himself, he had actually grown to like the boy. He was Maddie's son and if he died, any chance of winning her over would be gone.

Skulker fired yet more weapons, but they had little effect and Trigon retaliated by ripping his robotic arm to pieces. Horrified, Skulker tried to escape, all thoughts of glory and power going up in a flash of smoke. The Fright Knight tackled Trigon before he could do any further damage, but Skulker retreated, deciding to get out.

"Miserable coward." Vlad growled, blasting Trigon with a violet energy blast, knocking him back. Danny fired eye blasts in addition to another ghost stinger. This time, he put a shield up and blocked the blasts with ease.

"Damn it, won't anything work on him?" Danny asked himself.

Suddenly, Raven's body was hit from behind with a boulder. Terra had rejoined the fight, looking furious. Danny was even more concerned at this point. She had a lot of power, but her body was just as vulnerable as anyone else's.

However, she seemed to do a good job holding them off. The ghosts went intangible in order to avoid oncoming earth. Still, it didn't hold Trigon for long. He launched black energy out of Raven's hands, destroying every rock Terra used.

Danny kicked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Vlad duplicated into 4 and all of them launched a powerful ectoplasmic blast. Fright Knight fired his own energy from the soul shredder. When the dust cleared, Trigon was behind a shield, untouched.

"Did you believe you could defeat me, Phantom?" asked Trigon ominously. "Even with your enemies attempting to help you? Your powers are pathetic. It is little wonder why your kind went extinct."

He attacked more fiercely than before and all three combatants had a had time of it. Vlad conjured 2 swords, giving one to Danny. The Fright Knight slashed with his own, trying to send him into another dimension.

Together, they managed to hold their own, but their attacks were far from adequate. Terra did whatever she could but Trigon considered her nothing but an annoyance. After all, geokinesis could do nothing against a demon.

He didn't expect getting hit by a series of punches to the torso. Jazz had entered the fight, punching as fast and hard as she could. Caught by surprise, Trigon was driven back. Danny fired a ghost stinger, Vlad following with ectoplasmic lightning. The Fright Knight pile-drived him and sent his sword plunging through Raven's chest. Or at least he tried as he couldn't get it in more than an inch.

"Is that all you're capable of?" Trigon sneered as he blasted the fright knight away. He launched more energy blasts and fired a series of spells. Vlad and Danny conjured shields, hoping to weather the blasts. They managed to hold, but with a great deal of difficulty.

The other Titans and ghosts were slowly recovering. Robin had already taken out his bo staff and prepared to fight yet again. Starfire's hands were glowing with energy while Cyborg checked the amount of energy he had left. Beast Boy slowly got up, moaning about his head hurting.

"We don't have time for that, Beast Boy." said Robin. "He's going loose on the city."

"Maybe not." replied Cyborg. "Danny and that Plasmius ghost are fighting him."

Speaking of ghosts, they were starting to recover as well. Technus glared at Trigon with hatred, while Bertrand was doing his best to assist Spectra.

"Ghosts, are you willing to help us defeat the evil demon Trigon?" asked Starfire.

"Very well!" Exclaimed Technus. "I, technus, must not allow all this beautiful technology to be destroyed! I will be back with weapons!" With that, he flew off. Bertrand and Spectra retreated as well, not wanting to face that thing.

"Come on, we've got to go help them!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yes, friend Danny must not fight alone!" said Starfire.

They charged, preparing to fight Trigon. They did not want to hurt their friend, but it appeared as if they did not have a choice. Robin fired exploding disks, getting his attention. Starfire fired her star blasts, while Cyborg fired his cannon at full power. However, it seemed to do little more than annoy Trigon, but he had forgotten about his other enemies.

Vlad, Danny, and Fright Knight fired at full power, and this time it had some effect. He screamed in pain, giving Jazz the chance to launch another flurry of punches. This time, however, he was prepared and grabbed her wrist, dislocating it. Her scream of pain infuriated Danny and he tackled Trigon and pummeled him with energy blasts, not having the slightest concern for his safety.

Finally, however, he put up a shield and Danny was knocked back, giving him enough time to recover. He conjured a portal and out of it came hundreds of glowing demons.

"Well, this isn't good." said Vlad, dodging bursts of fire. Danny flew up beside him, firing ecto-blasts at the new arrivals. "I think it's time to reveal my little ace-in-the hole." He snapped his fingers and out of the ground came at least 50 ghost experiments. They were green, at least 9 feet tall and all had a black collar on them. On Vlad's orders, they attacked the demons, leaving Trigon to him and his allies.

"I got to hand it to you, Vlad: You always have a backup." said Danny, dodging black energy.

"Of course I do." Vlad retorted. "I am no fool. I only wish the ecto-suit was not destroyed. It's the only thing that might give us a chance."

Sam and Tucker were mainly staying out of the fight, as concerned as they were for Danny. However, at this point, they would do more harm than good and opted to stay out of it.

"Come on, Tucker, we've got to help." said Sam, taking out an ecto-gun.

"Are you crazy, Sam?" asked Tucker. "We'd be cut to pieces out there. I know you don't want to admit it, but I'm right. Let's stay here for now. I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Fenton will be arriving soon."

Sure enough, they arrived, blasting the demon. It quickly recovered, but the Fentons were well-armed and skilled. Vlad was flying around Maddie, making sure nothing happened to her. Danny was holding Trigon off while Jack was firing the weapons on his glider.

"Jeez, what happened?" asked Speedy, finally getting up. Bumblebee and Mas y menos were as well. They gasped at what they saw and immediately made a dash to help. However, Tucker held them down.

"You're in no condition to be playing hero." said Tucker. "Let them handle it for a little while. There's not much we can do."

"Look, kid, you don't know this thing." Exclaimed Bumblebee. "If we don't stop him, he'll destroy the whole city."

"That doesn't mean you can help." Tucker retorted. "You want to get yourself killed for no reason?"

"Much as I hate to say it, Tucker's right." Sam said, agreeing with Tucker even though it killed her to do so. "Still, maybe you can fire from behind cover."

Speedy and Bumblebee were already firing their weapons, taking out several demons. Even so, it didn't seem to make much of an impact except for attracting Trigon's attention, who promptly started firing black energy balls at the pair. They dodged them, which gave Fright Knight a chance to recover.

Danny and Vlad fired energy blasts, but yet again, Trigon put up a shield. By this time, they had left the area around Titans east and were now in downtown Jump City. People were tripping over one another in their haste to get away. Danny fired a ghost stinger, Vlad following with ectoplasmic rope. Fright Knight fired a huge violet blast, knocking Trigon back.

"Now we have him!" exclaimed Fright Knight.

"You think so, do you?" Trigon replied, firing a huge burst of black energy. They dodged and it destroyed 2 buildings and damaged several more. Suddenly, he was hit from behind by a pink blast.

"The only one rocking this town is me!" Exclaimed Ember, launching another chord on her guitar.

"Ember! Ember!" Vlad chanted, Danny and Fright Knight following his example. The chanting gave her strength and she launched a powerful blast from her guitar, knocking Trigon into a building.

"What are you spooks doing?" asked Jack, catching up to them, Maddie following suit.

"Chanting makes her stronger, idiot!" Vlad snarled. "Now follow our lead!"

It seemed to be working as Ember fired one blast after another, sending Trigon into an oil truck, blowing up everything with 50 feet of it. Black energy soon surrounded it and pummeled Ember. She screamed, trying to fight back, but Trigon was too powerful.

"All right, dipstick, you asked for it…" began Ember, but she wasn't able to finish as Trigon delivered one last terrible blow to her and she fell unconscious.

"Any more bright ideas, Plasmius?" Danny demanded.

"Yes, I do: Fight for our lives." Vlad replied, firing a violet energy blast, Trigon dodging it easily. Maddie launched the Fenton Peeler, which had some effect on the demon. Vlad tackled him before he could try to kill Maddie, and Fright Knight stabbed Raven's body in the gut with the soul shredder.

"He is too powerful, Vlad!" Fright Knight exclaimed. "It is not effective!"

Trigon quickly healed his daughter body and prepared to fight again… only to be punched in the face by Jazz. He laughed at her weakness and fear, preparing to destroy her. Danny stood in front of her to protect her, Jack and Maddie arming their weapons. Even Vlad was charging up energy blasts.

"I warned you that I would get revenge!" shouted a new voice. Technus had arrived in a new suit that looked like a 20-foot robot, built from the ruins of Slade's designs. "Now you will fall by the power of me, Technus, ghost wizard of technology!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Fright Knight, Vlad, and Trigon. The battle continued, Technus firing a series of lasers out of his newly formed body. Vlad duplicated, all of them firing ectoplasmic lightning. Danny launched a ghost stinger, his parents firing a series of anti-spectral missiles. The combined attacks caused a huge explosion and threw Trigon close to half a mile away.

"We can't go on like this, Daniel!" exclaimed Vlad. "We only have a limited amount of power and his far exceeds ours. How do we get him out of Raven?"

"You're asking me?" Danny wondered. "What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Do not fear, ghost child, for my power is matched by none!" Technus shouted to the heavens, causing the two hybrids to slap their foreheads in frustration.

"You know them better than I do!" Vlad shouted. "There has to be some way!"

"We would have to go inside her mind and free her there." Fright Knight stated. "It's the only way that we'll be able to win this battle. However, he will have safeguards against us so Trigon must be otherwise occupied if this is to work."

"Hate to interrupt your argument, but he's recovering!" Jack shouted with a trace of fear in his voice. They flew towards Trigon, berating themselves for not pressing the advantage. The demon grinned, preparing a spell that would rip their bodies apart.

"SHADOW, ATTACK!" yelled a voice and a black Shadow enveloped Trigon. Johnny 13 had arrived on his motorcycle, looking angrier than Danny had ever seem him. "No one messes with my girl, punk, you got that?"

"Is that all your pathetic power can accomplish?" Trigon sneered, breaking free of the Shadow. Technus fired his lasers, but they bounced off Trigon's shield.

"His power is still climbing!" exclaimed Maddie. "It's now at 19.8."

"Oh, fudge buckets!" Vlad swore, his duplicates doing the same. They fired at Trigon, getting nowhere. However, he teleported away.

"Where did that son of a bitch go?" Johnny demanded.

"Watch your, language, Johnny!" Kitty replied, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, babe. Forgive me?"

"Of course, love." They shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay, I'm about to hurl." Danny stated. "Can we hurry this up?"

"I don't think he's gone." said Jack. "This states that he's around here somewhere, but it's too faint to get an exact location."

"Fenton…" Fright Knight warned, but it was too late. In a split second, Trigon destroyed Maddie's glider and ripped her armor off. She activated the specter deflector, but Trigon ripped it off her body and started strangling her. Vlad charged up a massive energy blast and threw it at Trigon. He screamed in pain, several parts of Raven's body smoking. Danny caught Maddie and got her to safety while Vlad, Jack, and Technus kept Trigon occupied.

"You're going to pay for that, Trigon!" yelled Danny. "You're dead!"

Trigon was having a more difficult time then he expected. He underestimated the two hybrids, particularly the younger one. Along with their allies, they posed a considerable threat. However, he was lord of the darkness and would not be defeated so easily.

However, he was wrapped in an ectoplasmic rope. Looking up, he saw a ghost warden along with about two dozen other guards. "Trying to destroy a city," Walker stated. "That's against the rules, punk." However, there was also another ghost with them.

"Wulf!" Danny exclaimed happily, embracing him. "It's great to see you again!" he then turned to Walker. "Why'd you let him out?"

"In return for amnesty, he would assist us in the destruction of this demon." Walker replied before turning his attention back to Trigon. All of his guards were blasting him, in addition to Technus, Jack, Jazz, and Vlad.

"Well, that seems to be the last of them." said Cyborg. "Let's see if we can deal with Trigon now."

"Are you injured, friend Robin?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He managed to get out. His statement was far from the truth, however. There were burns and bloodstains all over his body and he couldn't even move without suffering a great deal of pain. "Come on, we've got to go."

"No, you must not fight friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging him. "You are too badly injured. Please, swallow your pride and let us fight."

"She's got a point, dude." said Beast Boy. "You're not in the best of shape."

"At least you're still alive." Sam stated. "That's got to count for something, right?"

"Cyborg, it looks like you've only got about 23 of your energy left." Tucker said, looking at his PDA.

"How did you hack into my body?" Cyborg demanded.

"It's not as difficult as you think." Tucker replied. "First…"

"We've got bigger problems right now." said Sam. "What's happened to Danny? All I hear is a bunch of screaming and fighting."

"Don't worry, Sam, he'll be back." said Beast Boy. "Besides, he's a hero, and good always wins."

"You two stay here with Robin." said Starfire. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I will help friend Danny." After she said that, there was a sputtering noise for a couple of seconds.

"This is just great." Tucker groaned. "My PDA's out of juice, we don't know what happened to Danny and we're in the middle of nowhere! What else can possibly go wrong?"

There was a roar and they were staring at a 50-foot monster made of black energy.

"You had to ask, didn't you, Tucker?" Sam said angrily. "You just had to ask!"

In downtown Jump City, things were taking a turn for the worse. Most of Walker's guards had been defeated and all of them were beginning to run out of energy. Vlad was grabbed by a spell from Trigon and was hit again and again with dark energy. Fright Knight and Danny tried to save him, but it wasn't any use. His shield was too powerful.

"Come on, we've got to save that ghost!" said Jack. "Wait a minute. Did I just say that?"

After about 30 seconds, Trigon was done with Vlad and threw him to the ground. It was too much for him and he transformed back into a human. Jack stared in shock at the sight while Danny and the ghosts did their best to fight Trigon.

"So you finally figured it out, idiot?" Vlad said, glaring at Jack despite his injuries. "It only took you 20 years!"

"I'm sorry, V-man." Jack stammered. "I had no idea that this was what the lab accident did to you…"

"Don't give me your sniveling apologies! You ruined my life! Because of you, I spent three years in the hospital, I lost everything that was dear to me, you ruined my body, and left me a miserable wreck!"

Vlad's outburst had left Jack speechless. No wonder Vlad was furious at him during their college reunion. He had put his best friend through two decades of pain. And he wondered where that anger came from?

There was a huge explosion, throwing back all the ghosts. Trigon was in the middle of it, looking triumphant. At last his enemies would be destroyed! The ghost child Danny Phantom would be the first, and once he was out of the way, no human or ghost would have the power to stop him.

"No, don't hurt my son!" Jack yelled, Vlad getting up as well. After all, he did have a certain fondness for the boy and it wouldn't do at all to have his future son dead.

"Be quiet, you bumbling idiot!" Trigon snapped. "You two will be next!" However, Wulf dug his claws into Trigon's Back and Fright Knight followed with his sword. Trigon threw them off, but that was all the time Danny needed. He unleashed his ghostly wail, causing Trigon to scream in agony, driving him back. He maintained it for about 30 seconds before leaving him on the ground, injured.

"Vlad, now's our chance!" Danny exclaimed, to which Vlad nodded grimly. He transformed and then he, Wulf, Danny and Fright Knight flew inside Raven's body to destroy this menace once and for all.

The only question was: Would they succeed?


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, this is what all of you have been waiting for: The last chapter in "Danny in Jump city". This will be part of series and I've already got a brief sequel planned that should come out in the Middle of March, if my plans are uninterrupted. I thank everybody who reviewed this story, even the ones with a little criticism. It's not a good as I'd like, but it's decent. Okay, I've got to write the last chapter and finish this at last.

As for the questions about who Danny will end up with, I am as of yet undecided, or even if there will be romance. However, Sam will likely not be the candidate.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Danny. He looked around and saw a desolate wasteland that looked like a desert. In all honesty, it was pretty creepy and it was obvious that Vlad and Fright Knight shared the same sentiment.

"This is obviously Raven's mind." said Fright Knight. "With a demon hybrid, it is possible to travel into her mind in this form."

"Never mind about that now." said Vlad. "We've got to find Trigon before he destroys the whole city."

"I would not be surprised if he knows of our presence." Fright Knight replied.

"Guys, we got to find him." said Danny. "Let's look around. He has to be somewhere. I doubt he's going to hide from his enemies."

"An excellent point, Daniel." Vlad stated. "From what little I do know of Raven, Azerath is where she grew up and I believe this is what is currently appears to be. Trigon is a powerful demon, even stronger than myself. I only hope we can gather some help."

"Plasmius, we are on our own." Fright Knight told him. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Vlad, not in the mood for patience.

"I'm kind of curious myself." said Danny. "You guys can explain it." "I'll just listen to you while I get a little rest."

"Her mind is divided into separate parts." Fright Knight explained. "Each of them symbolize a different emotion. This enables her to be at least reasonably emotionless and is the reason her powers go out of control when emotions run high."

"Where do you guys learn all this stuff?" asked Danny. "You seem to know everything."

"You don't think I spend all my time scheming about how to win your mother over, do you?" Vlad replied. "I researched many parts of the ghost zone in addition to various legends. Trigon is the strongest of all demons, prophesied to destroy the planet."

"And I have existed for a thousand years." The Fright Knight added. "Vlad, prophecies are often inaccurate and even if true, often have more than one face."

"Uh… guys, we have a bit of a problem." said Danny. He saw at least a dozen stone creatures heading straight for them. Vlad and Fright Knight went into the fray immediately, destroying one of them close to the group.

Vlad conjured two swords, handing one of them to Danny. He was doing very well, considering the fact he was inexperienced. Soon 3 more were destroyed but it was obvious that they were quite powerful. 2 of the stones punched Vlad into a tree, Fright Knight covering him while Vlad got up.

Danny fired a powerful energy blast and blew one into a thousands pieces. Between the three of them, the stones were destroyed in no less than three minutes.

"That was more difficult than expected." said Vlad, grateful he couldn't sweat in ghost mode.

"It will be more difficult when we face Trigon." replied Fright Knight and was suddenly punched back at least 20 feet. Their attacker seemed to look just like Raven, only with a green cloak. Vlad duplicated and faced his new foe. She was skilled and powerful, destroying one of his copies. Danny intervened and kicked her side, giving Vlad time to charge up an energy blast, sending her to the ground.

She fired black energy at Vlad, but this time he put up a shield and his two remaining duplicates sent a shock through her system. She groaned in pain and Vlad summoned back his copies, deciding to conserve energy if possible. She was hit by a blast from the Soul shredder and immediately went on the offensive.

She then turned towards Danny. He put up a shield to block her attacks and then went on the offensive with his sword. Vlad and Fright Knight stood on the sidelines, impressed by his power. Finally, they attacked together and she was beaten.

"Damn, these servants are stronger than I expected." she muttered to herself.

"I serve no one, girl." said Vlad, picking her up by the neck. "How dare you consider me a mere slave, especially to the demon Trigon? I am not so foolish as to aid him. Why were you sent here? Why did you attack us?"

"You're not getting any answers out of me." she replied stubbornly.

"Vlad, calm down." Danny said before things could get any more heated. "Maybe she can help us. Who are you?"

"I'm Raven, or rather, Brave Raven." said the girl. Vlad dropped her and she dusted herself off. "Sorry about that. I thought you were demons of Trigon, particularly this one." She pointed at Vlad, who glared murderously.

"I suppose it's all right." said Danny. "We're here to put a stop to him. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Be careful of her words." Fright Knight warned. "Trigon is known for his manipulation."

"Me and the others are trying to stop him, but he's got the original Raven." Brave explained. "We're not strong enough and it won't be long before he gets complete control. If that happens, he'll destroy the entire world."

"Is there any way to defeat him?" asked Vlad. "We won't be able to match him in power."

"Even my ghostly wail probably won't take him down." Danny added then berated himself. It probably wasn't the best of ideas to reveal his most powerful attack.

"He is the greatest of all beings, as powerful as the ghost king Pariah Dark." she told them. "The only chance we have is to free the original Raven from his clutches. It's unlikely, but the only shot we have. So come on, we got to go free her!"

"Do you trust her?" Fright Knight whispered to Vlad.

"In all honesty, no." Vlad replied. "She could be leading us straight to Trigon. Does he have any weakness, any vulnerabilities?"

"His eyes are a possibility." said Fright Knight. "It would weaken him, but not finish him. He has tremendous healing ability. Blindness would affect him for no more than a matter of minutes."

Vlad watched Danny and Brave Raven talk to one another like old friends and despite himself, he envied the boy. He had not known happiness for over 20 years and it was obvious to him that he was attracted to her. However, he also believed him foolish. They knew nothing about the newcomer and nothing to suggest she was trustworthy. Daniel was very stubborn and would likely not listen to his enemy.

_Listen to me, I actually care about the boy. _Vlad snarled to himself. _What am I becoming? _

"Her body's stable for now." said Cyborg. "Perhaps they have managed to beat Trigon."

"I don't think so, Cyborg." said Robin. "If they had, they would have come out. And her power level are still far above normal."

"Will they be able to win?" asked Jazz.

"Of course they will!" Exclaimed Starfire in her usual optimistic mood. "Good always wins!"

"Do not be a fool, alien." said Walker. "Even in the ghost zone, Trigon is feared and hated. There are many that would wish to destroy his daughter."

"So what can we do?" asked Maddie, marveling at their situation. None of them imagined not attacking a ghost when they had the chance, much less having a conversation with one.

"Skulker should be back with a more powerful exo-skeleton." said Walker. "He does not wish for anyone else to capture his prey and I still want your dear son in my prison."

"Over my dead body, Punk!" yelled Jack, charging up a weapon.

"Now isn't the time for fighting." Beast Boy said, trying to moderate things before they got out of control. "If Raven loses, her father will come out and destroy the entire planet!"

"That does not seem possible, for conquest is a fool's dream!" Exclaimed Technus, thankfully not talking about himself. "There will always be ones who resist you!"

"Very true, Technus, very true." said Skulker, flying down to meet them. He had an exo-skeleton nearly 10 feet tall, endless weapons, but other than that, it looked the same as the last one. "I am ready to assist Master Vlad."

"Doesn't mean we trust you." said Cyborg, keeping a wary eye.

"Let's not get into any more fights." said Robin. "We'll take any allies we can get at this point."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." said Maddie. "I just wish we could get inside to help Danny."

"That isn't going to be possible." said Beast Boy. "The mirror's been destroyed, so there's no way in or out except for ghost, it looks like."

"This means it's up to me." said Skulker. "No one else is capable now."

"Very well, but if you hurt my son, I swear I will destroy every molecule of your being." Jack snarled.

"And I'll be right there with him." Jazz added, really wishing they didn't have to trust their enemies.

Vlad, Danny, and Fright Knight had been wandering around with Brave Raven for around 20 minutes. None of them had any clue where they were going.

"I got to admit, you really look hot, Danny." said Brave Raven. "I'm sure love would agree."

"Can we concentrate on something else besides teenage romance?" Asked Vlad, annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be a super hero?"

"Calm down, she's just trying to lighten the mood." said Danny. They then noticed a black wall of energy. It crackled ominously and even Vlad was afraid, although he would never admit it.

"So this is where the original Raven is?" asked Vlad.

"Yes, and this is where I leave you." said Brave Raven. "None of us can get inside there and I must return to the others and assist them."

"Why will you not come with us?" asked Fright Knight. "I am suspecting a trap."

"Hate to say it, but I am too." said Danny. "That is not a place I want to be in unless we have no other choice."

"I'm sorry, I know you have no reason to trust me." said Brave Raven. "I would help you if I was capable. But I wish you the best of luck in freeing her. We don't have a lot of time."

"No! No, don't go in there!" yelled a fearful voice behind a tree. She revealed herself and looked just like Raven, except wearing a Brown cloak.

"Let me guess, fear." Vlad stated sarcastically.

"You would be right." said Brave Raven. "This is another part of Raven's personality, one that won't help us."

Danny kneeled beside the Grey Raven and comforted her as best she could. "No, don't hurt me, please!" she screamed.

"There is nothing you can do, Daniel." said Fright Knight. 'Fear is her very essence."

"Don't go!" screamed Grey Raven, grabbing onto Vlad's arm. He threw her off angrily and Brave Raven glared murderously at him, to which he merely smirked.

Danny bent down and put his arms around her, whispering soothing words. Grey Raven seemed to calm down somewhat, at least to the point where she stopped struggling. She seemed to relax in Danny's presence.

"Hate to interrupt your private time, but we're here to stop a demon from destroying the city." Vlad said, trying to hold in his temper. "If you please, stop thinking with your hormones."

"And do you use your brain when you're hitting on my mom?" Danny retorted. Vlad found no comment for that. Eventually, however, he let go of her, despite her objections.

"It looks like she's taken a liking to you." Fright Knight laughed.

"What does it matter?" asked Vlad, admittedly a little jealous.

"I'll see you girls later, okay?" said Danny, leaving them. The three went inside the black energy to free Raven. However, it didn't seem like there was anything inside. Unfortunately, they were unable to see and Vlad had to light their way ahead.

"I wonder what awaits us." said Fright Knight.

"I would rather not know, if you don't mind." replied Danny. He was very nervous around here and was the most obvious about it. Even so, Vlad and Fright Knight were scared and it showed when they noticeably slowed their pace.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." said Vlad.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you helping us?" Danny asked. "Aren't you supposed to try and kill me instead? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Use your brain, Daniel." Vlad replied. "Do I really have a choice? I will not let Maddie come to harm. If that means working with my enemies, so be it."

There was an agonizing scream and all of them jumped in surprise. All of them charged up energy blasts and prepared to fight just as there was another scream. In panic, Vlad released his energy and there was a groan of pain.

"What the heck was that?" asked Danny.

"I think we have found the original Raven." said Fright Knight. "Do not let down your guard, however, as she may be influenced by Trigon."

The trio went into the room cautiously, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Danny saw the original Raven and gasped in horror. She was badly beaten, cut, you name it. (I'd go on, but I don't want to raise the rating) Even Vlad was slightly taken aback.

"Well, it's a good thing we found her." said Vlad. "Might I suggest we leave before Trigon finds us? In our condition, we won't last long."

Danny knelt by Raven, trying to do something for her. Finally, he gently picked her up in his arms. Fright Knight offered to help but he pushed him away, leading her out of the prison. The others followed silently and they finally exited the prison. When they got out, they saw Brave Raven, Happy Raven, and Timid Raven.

"Great, just what I need: 4 Ravens." Vlad groaned. If they were anything like Brave Raven, he was going to feel like killing himself. Assuming he could die, of course.

"We were worried about you!" said Happy Raven, hugging the original one happily, forgetting about her injuries.

"There's no time for reunions." said Brave Raven. "We don't have a lot of time. The others won't be able to fight Trigon off much longer."

"Can you do anything to help her?" Danny asked. Brave Raven nodded and sat down beside her blue comrade, chanting a spell our hero couldn't identify. While it didn't heal her completely, she was much better off than before. "Come on, we have to stop him. Now that you girls are here, I'm sure we can do it."

"You guys saved Raven!" exclaimed Timid, latching onto Vlad's arm. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know I would be too afraid to do anything."

"Get off me, you stupid girl!" Vlad exclaimed, trying to throw her off, but the emotion wouldn't budge. Finally, he lost his temper and hit her with an energy blast, knocking her off his arm. Unfortunately, she also started to cry and the other 3 Ravens looked at Vlad furiously.

"I don't think that was a wise idea, Vlad." said Fright Knight, raising his sword to defend him.

"This isn't the time to be fighting." said Danny. "Take your anger out on him later. (mutters) 'I know I will.' Anyway, Plasmius, just apologize for what you did and we can end this."

From Danny's point of view, it looked like his arch-enemy was about to explode. He breathed hard and had difficulty speaking. Finally, Vlad said in a monotone voice: "I apologize for attacking you. I cannot justify my actions. I'm sorry." The other Ravens reluctantly accepted this and they continued on.

"Was that so hard, Vlad?" Danny asked.

"If you ever tell anyone I apologized, I will kill you." Vlad replied, glaring. Even Fright Knight was having a hard time holding back laughs.

"**Hatred shall rule!" **Thundered a voice and all of them were startled. Trigon had arrived, along with a red version of Raven. He was at least 30 feet tall, had bulging muscle and 4 eyes.

"It appears as if the crucible has come." said Fright Knight, preparing for battle. The Ravens went into action, each of them blasting Trigon in a different area. Even Timid was doing her part. Danny, on the other hand, was furious. His fists glowing green, he punched the demon again and again. Even Vlad was slightly intimidated by his power. If his parents' detectors saw him now, his power would be 8.4 and climbing.

"Well, this is certainly impressive, especially from one so young." said Fright Knight.

"I did say Daniel had a great deal of potential." Vlad replied.

"Are you two going to help us or just stand there and stare?" Raven demanded crossly. After rolling their eyes, the two joined in the fight. Fright knight fired his eye lasers at Trigon's throat, followed by Vlad's lightning. He was stunned, with gave the Ravens time to get in their own attacks. Trigon was forced back.

Vlad put his plan into action. He fired energy beams at Trigon's eyes once he had the opportunity and Fright followed by taking out the other two. The demon screamed in pain and Danny rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Brave Raven used her martial arts moves and attacked the most vulnerable spots on his body.

However, all of them were blown back by the Red Raven, who had done nothing until now. All of them moved to attack, but Vlad pushed them out of the way. "This is a battle between me and her." he stated. "Deal with Trigon. Fright Knight, stay with the boy. Make sure nothing happens to him." He then turned to the Evil Raven and duplicated into 4. "Let's finish this."

"With pleasure, old man." she replied and launched a stream of black energy and the Vlads scattered. One fired a pink energy blast, which she blocked easily. Another wrapped her up in ectoplasmic rope and shocked, while the others fired lightning. She screamed in pain and rage, launching a counter-attack. She destroyed one of the Vlads, causing the others to fall back.

"I see you do have some power." said the original Vlad. "Tell me, why do you serve Trigon?" If he played his cards right, perhaps they would have a new ally.

"I serve him out of choice!" she screamed. "It is an honor to participate in his rise to power. I will be greatly rewarded!"

"So you say, so you say." said Vlad. "Tell me, why do you think he will not simply destroy you once he has no further use for you?" Seeing that he struck a nerve, Vlad continued. "Keep trying to convince yourself, but you know in your heart of hearts that he will simply dispose of you, regardless of the fact you are his daughter?"

"You are simply trying to confuse me! Prepare to die!"

"Very well, if you wish to do it the hard way, I'll oblige. But you'll at least think about my offer?" In response, she fired another wave of black energy, which the Vlads had to put up shields to withstand. The battle continued, one Vlad punching her in the face, another slamming himself into her gut. The third fired ectoplasmic lightning, following with a kick to the gut.

Meanwhile, the others were not having much success against Trigon. Danny, Brave Raven, and Fright Knight were the only ones able to actually do something in the battle. Happy Raven spent all her time dodging, Timid Raven was too afraid to fight any longer, and Raven herself was still too injured to do anything major.

"Give it up, fools!" Trigon yelled. "You cannot win!" Danny response was to punch Trigon in the jaw, while Brave Raven fired energy into his chest. Fright Knight flew near Danny, hoping to keep him from injury. He fired his sword into Trigon's head, but he was thrown away before it could do any real damage.

"Doesn't anything work on this guy?" asked Danny. "I don't have enough energy for my wail." He had to admit to himself; he didn't have a lot of hope. He was running out of energy and if they failed, no help was going to come. So what could they do?

"We have to hope the others get here in time." said Brave Raven. "If even one of them dies, Trigon gets permanent control over the mind. At least he hasn't managed it yet."

Trigon suddenly rushed toward Timid Raven, firing dark energy as he moved. Fright Knight went in to rescue her, but ended up taking a terrible blow. He screamed in pure agony and fell to the ground.

"Can we combine?" asked Brave Raven.

"No, he put a spell on us so we can't." said Raven. "We have to injure him enough so we can break it."

"That doesn't seem possible, unless the newcomers have an ace up their sleeve." said Intelligence Raven. "Even so, that wouldn't surprise me, given the young one's courage and the dark one's cunning."

Speaking of Vlad, he was flying around Trigon, firing energy blasts as he did so. Trigon fired a black burst of energy but Vlad skillfully dodged and it left the demon open to Danny's attack. He fired a powerful ghost stinger into his eyes, causing him to scream in pain and stumble blindly.

"Now's our chance!" exclaimed Vlad, duplicating into 4. "Attack!" Brave Raven, Raven, Danny, and Vlad swarmed the demon firing with as much power as they could. Unfortunately, this still did not remove the spell. Trigon grabbed Danny with one of his hands and started squeezing the life out of him.

"What do we do now?" asked Brave Raven.

"The Phantom won't be able to break Trigon's hold, so it'll be up to us." said Intelligence Raven. "Concentrate your power in one spot and hit him as hard as you can."

Vlad was way ahead of the others. He and his duplicates fired ectoplasmic lightning into Trigon's chest, knocking him back. He returned with more black energy, destroying one of the duplicates, but Vlad had no intentions of giving up his future apprentice. Raven, Brave and Intelligence fired their own energy and forced him to let Danny go.

"Jeez, you actually saved me?" asked Danny. "Okay, this has to be on the top 5 of 'weirdest things that ever happened to me'."

"What was the first?" asked Vlad.

"Traveling back in time to meet my evil, future self." Danny replied.

"If you don't mind, we still have Trigon to worry about." said Raven. The two hybrids grinned in embarrassment and continued the attack. However, the demon had recovered and fired enough energy to destroy Danny. Vlad tried to get him out of the way, but there was nothing he could do. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Do you think they've had any luck?" asked Maddie.

"It's difficult to say." replied Robin. "She's not moving, but I still hear Trigon's voice. I just wish there was something we could do."

"Exactly how powerful is Trigon?" asked Jasmine.

"None of us really know." said Cyborg. "When me and BB fought him, our attacks didn't even faze him."

"But don't worry, Danny can beat him." Beast Boy said hastily.

"I suppose all we can do is hope for the best." Jack said helplessly, so unlike his usual self. "I just wish I could get inside her and beat that demon to kingdom come! Well, at least V-man can look after him."

"Friend Danny and enemy Vlad will defeat this monster!" Exclaimed Starfire. "I have every confidence that friend Danny will find a way!"

"But even so, we'd better be prepared because I'm not sure how much we can do in our weakened state." said Terra. Just then, she spotted two figures running towards them. She was about to use her powers, but Jazz restrained her.

"That's Tucker and Sam!" Jazz stated and they came to a stop near them, Tucker panting.

"You guys have to look after the others!" she exclaimed. "They really need your help!"

"Maddie, your specialty is ectoplasmic wounds right?" asked Jack. She nodded, confirming his statement. "Since Raven is currently… indisposed at the moment, you're the only one that can help us."

"I'm coming as well." said Robin. "Not all the danger as passed."

"I can take care of myself, but I'll let you come anyway." Replied Maddie. "And Jack, when did you start learning big words?"

"I bought a dictionary so I could understand what Jasmine was talking about." Jack replied. "It's actually helped quite a bit."

Vlad was attacking Trigon in rage. How dare he take his son from him? He punched the demon again and again, knocking him back. Of course Trigon fired attacks of his own, but he didn't feel the pain. Vlad was grateful he felt less sadness in his ghost mode. _I never expected to care about Daniel, but really, the boy's grown on me. _he thought to himself.

"Cool! I can finally duplicate!" yelled a voice. Vlad nearly fell out of the sky in shock. He looked over and saw two Dannys, both grinning. (You didn't think I was actually going to kill him, did you?) They knew playtime was over and continued their attack.

"You had me worried sick, you son of a bitch!" Vlad yelled furiously.

"Since when do you care?" asked Danny. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Since now." said Vlad. "Just be careful this time. Do you have anything that will work on this thing?" He dodged more energy and fired ectoplasmic lightning.

"I have my ghostly wail, but I'm sure if I have enough energy left."

"We're all here, so if you can break the spell, we'll take it from there." said Raven. "It's the only shot we have."

Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his most powerful attack. Trigon was instantly driven back, falling to his knees at the sheer magnitude of the assault, but Danny was rapidly running out of energy. Only the thoughts of his family and friends kept him going. After about 30 seconds, he could take no more of it and collapsed, but somehow managing to stay in his ghost form.

"He's broken it!" exclaimed intelligence Raven. "Combine now!"

Vlad took Danny and Fright Knight and got them out of there. He knew it was now up to Raven to defeat Trigon, which she should be able to do now that he was weakened. When he got out of her mind, he saw the others waiting for them.

"Did you guys win?" asked Jack.

"Not in a definite sense, but we weakened him." replied Vlad. "It's up to Raven now to defeat her father. Look after Daniel, he exhausted himself." He turned to Fright Knight, who groaned in pain because of his injuries.

"It's amusing to see the punk so weak." said Walker. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"You'll have to go through us!" Tucker exclaimed in a rare show of bravery. "I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Not to mention us." said Jack and Maddie, raising their guns. The remaining titans prepared to fight as well. Even Vlad was ready to defend Danny. "We'll fight to the death."

"As will I." said Fright Knight, slowly getting up. "My place is with Vlad and if he chooses to defend the boy, so be it."

"Let it go, Walker." said Skulker. "The boy has saved us all and there is no point in destroying weak prey."

"I see I'm outmatched." Walker laughed. "Very well, I'll leave, but next time, you will not be so fortunate." He took off with his guards, the others watching him until he was out of sight.

"So how badly is he hurt?" asked Jack. "We'll fix him up with the Fenton ghost healer!"

"That's probably not a good idea, dad." replied Jazz, knowing her dad's inventions all to well. "Let's just take him and Raven back to Titans Tower."

"Yes, there will they be able to recover!" stated Starfire. Within 2 minutes, they had all arrived at the tower, anxious to hear the fate of their comrades. Of course, the Titans East were in the medical wing as well, in addition to Cyborg, who mechanical parts were badly damaged.

"Well, it looks like we won." said Raven. "Has anyone suffered any serious injuries?"

"No, not as badly as you and Danny." said Terra. "What all happened in your mind?"

"That is none of your business." replied Raven. "I want to see the others."

She slowly walked out of the medical to see the other titans joyously greet her. Even Jack wrapped her up in a hug which rivaled Starfire's strength. "Glad to see you're okay." said Jazz. "Did you manage to destroy him?"

"No, he cannot be destroyed inside my mind." Raven replied. "I would not like to talk any more about it, thank you." She then checked for injuries on the others and healed whatever ones she could.

"Very well, we won't push you." said Sam. "But I think there's one person who's particularly happy to see you." Beast Boy jumped up and down and transformed into several different animals.

"Okay, we get that you're happy." said Jazz. "now stop before you destroy the entire tower."

"So what did I miss?" asked Danny, walking into the room as well. His ghost energy had healed most of his wounds so most of his troubles were from exhaustion. "Isn't this a happy reunion?"

"Well, we're going home tomorrow." said Jack. "Got to admit, the usual ghosts will be kind of boring after what we went through."

"Hopefully, we'll have a bit of a break." said Maddie. "We sure as hell deserve after everything."

"Yeah, you do." said Cyborg. "Feel free to give us a shout if you need our help."

"Danny, Jazz, consider yourselves honorary Titans." said Robin, giving them both T communicators. "I'm sorry for suspecting you before."

"I suppose I can't hold it against you too much." Danny replied. "Lord knows it's happened to me."

"Friends, I insist that you stay one last night before departing!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Come on, we'll have a blast!" agreed Beast Boy.

"Calm down, dude." said Cyborg. "Remember what happened just a couple of minutes ago."

"It'll make a nice change from the place we're staying at." Jazz added, trying to convince her parents.

"All right, but no funny stuff, any of you." Jack warned, going into overprotective father mode.

"Jack, calm down." said Vlad, speaking up for the first time. "They're all responsible teenagers. Not to mention myself and Fright Knight have a close eye on them."

"All right, I'll give in." Maddie conceded. "But we're going to be the chaperones."

"Still the same old Mom." Danny chuckled and Jazz laughed along with him.

"I can't believe I failed to destroy them!" exclaimed Valerie, firing ball after ball of fire.

"Calm yourself, apprentice." replied Slade. "You shall have another chance. The battle is not over yet." _So you think you have defeated Trigon, do you? This is only a setback. Soon he will rise and all who do not obey him will perish. _

"I'm getting better with my powers." Valerie stated. "Are you proud of me?"

"Very much, apprentice. You have more potential than you know and when the time is right, we shall destroy Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius!"

Little did they know, however, that there was another monster that had been unleashed. He floated through the ghost zone, his very aura sending spirits cowering in fear. He enjoyed their emotions, the terror he caused simply from his presence. Soon there would be much more, and he would be the ruler of the entire planet and then the galaxy.

"This time, my dear Danny, you shall not defeat me." he stated and his laughs echoed throughout the ghost zone.

Okay, it was kind of a lame ending, but I just wanted to get the story finished. In about a month, the sequel "Internal Torture" should be up.


End file.
